Aimer Un Vampire !
by TheRenaissanceOfTheDust
Summary: On apprend pleins de choses en été : Hermione perd ses parents, Severus devient vampire après avoir échoué une mission, Severus va être aidé par la jeune flle, qui devient petit à petit amoureuse de l'homme sans le savoir...Chapitre 4 et bientot 5 enligne
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà Voilà ! Je n'en suis pas à ma première fiction mais j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira, c'est ma préféré et je compte bien la rendre populaire. Si vous voulez recevoir un message pour savoir quand les nouveaux chapitres seront à votre disposition, laissait un commentaire avec une petite appréciation sur ce chapitre si possible. Je vous embrasse très fort et bonne Lecture !_

_Tous les personages appartenant à notre cher et illustre J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les empruntées et je la remercie au passage de les avoir créée pour notre plus grand bOonheur ! Merci à J. ! xD et Bonne Lecture à vous tous..._

Il courrait à en perdre haleine, pourquoi s'était-il encore embarqué dans une affaire qui risquée de lui coûtait la vie, si seulement Merlin existé, il le priait de toutes ses forces de le sortir de là. L'homme se prit alors les pieds dans une racine, si Merlin l'aidait, il n'avait pas trouvé mieux... L'homme grogna, puis se releva de toute la dignité dont il était capable, tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour regarder aux alentours, voir si il était encore suivi et fini pas se dire que ses foutus bêtes avaient décidé qu'elles avaient mieux à faire.

La respiration saccadée, l'homme s'appuya contre un arbre pour finalement s'assoir, se logeant dans le creux des racines de son nouveaux compagnons d'infortune. Il se remémora les évènements qui avaient précédé sa cavalcade dans une des forêt des plus hostile de Grande-Bretagne.

**Flash Back :**

Severus se trouvait dans le manoir des Malfoy, là où les grandes réunions se déroulaient et où le professeur des potions se serait bien abstenue d'aller. Ils avaient tous étaient conviés à la « fête » pour recevoir leurs nouveaux ordres de missions. Tous étaient inquiets, de peur de recevoir un châtiment, ce qui arrivait souvent ces temps ci.

-Severus, le Maître veut te parler. Cantonna la voix rêche de Macnair qui venait d'entrée dans la sorte de salle d'attente où tout le p'tit monde était empaquetée en attendant les prochains ordres.

Severus se leva, de tout sa splendeur et son charisme, il serra les points et prit son air froid et sérieux que le mage noir aimait tant. Il s'avança, passa devant Bellatrix qui ne tenait plus d'attendre, il avança devant les jeunes recrue qui tremblaient légèrement lorsqu'il passa devant eux, il était de notoriété que Severus Rogue était l'un des favoris du Maître et qu'il était aussi l'un des plus dangereux. Rogue leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil, et remarqua qu'ils étaient jeunes, beaucoup trop jeunes. Enfin, il arriva dans le bureau qui jouxtait la salle qu'il venait de quitter. Il s'avança dans l' embrasure qui entourait une porte massive en marbre. Il ferma la porte et attendit, regardant le Lord de ses yeux onyx. Le mage était assis devant une grande cheminée d'où le feu embrasait les rebords du conduit, faisant dos au professeur, il avait autour du cou son serpent Naguini, qui devait être revenu de mission elle aussi. Un fauteuil était au côté de Voldemort et celui-ci y avait déposé sa main sur l'accoudoir.

-Et bien que fais-tu Severus ? Dit le plus vieux des deux, Entre et assis toi enfin.

Severus s'exécuta en silence. Il s'assit confortablement dans le fauteuil dont Voldemort venait tout juste de retirer sa main, et attendit en silence regardant les flammes sans même les regarder.

-Tu as fait du bon travail Severus, dit Lord Voldemort après un certain temps, tu sais faire plaisir à ton Maître, tu es efficace, je te dit de faire, tu fais. J'aime cela Severus. L'aîné attendit, scrutant le visage du maître des potions qui regardait toujours la cheminée. Puis Rogue leva enfin les yeux vers son maître et dit :

-Je ne suis là que pour vous servir, vous le savez bien.

-Je le sais mon jeune amis, je le sais... C''est pour cela que je t'envoie en Écosse, là-bas, tu trouveras un peuple qui me doit allégeance comme tous les autres. Je t'envoie en tant que messager, tu seras accompagné par Macnair et Vérati. L'homme, qui n'en était plus vraiment un, marqua une pausa avant de continuer. Et je sais que tu réussira, Severus, comme toujours. Mais ne prend pas cette affaire à la légère je te prie.

-Loin de moi cette intention mon Seigneur.

-Bien, bien... Le mage noir se remit au fond de son fauteuil et parla en fourchelang à Naguini qui était déjà partit. Il regarda ensuite la cheminée pour annoncer d'une voix effacée :

-Tu peux partir maintenant Severus, rassemble les mangemorts que tu emmènes et pars sur le champ. Puis il ajouta en se tourna vers l'autre: Et si ce peuple pose problème, il se retourna alors vers la cheminée, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire...

Sur ce, Rogue sortit de la pièce silencieusement pour se retrouver dans la salle qu'il avait quitté il n'y a de cela que quelques minutes. Il chercha d'abord Macnair et Vérati du regard, il tomba sur le premier qui avait déjà l'air d'être au courant, et d'ailleur, ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air de lui plaire que d'être sous les ordres de Severus. Macnair se leva et dit à Rogue d'un ton désinvolte :

-J'ai dit à Vérati de nous attendre dehors.

Severus poussa un grognement et s'avança dans le grand manoir pour rejoindre la sortie, suivit de près par Macnair, de moins en moins enchanté de sa mission.

Lorsque tout deux arrivèrent dehors, un immense Mangemort était dressé devant les portes, le corps recouvert des panoplies né cessèrent pour parfaire à être un bon disciple du Mage noir.

-C'est toi le fameux Rogue ? Dit celui-ci en lançant un regard de haut au professeur.

Severus ne releva pas, il fixa le grand homme de son regard le plus noir, ce qui le calma directement, il fournit alors le lieu d'où il assumerait leur mission et transplanèrent ensemble en laissant un petit POP derrière leur passage...

Ils arrivèrent dans une immense forêt aux arbres morts, le peuple qu'ils devaient soudoyés c'était réunis devant eux pour un accueil qui n'avait pas vraiment les signes d'un accueil des plus chaleureux. Les trois Mangemorts se redressèrent de toute leur splendeur et regardèrent dicrètement aux alentours en tournant la tête de droite à gauche en un signe discret. Les lieux étaient macabres, les arbres autours d'eux étaient morts et le brouillard épais qui s'étendait à leurs pieds ne m'était pas plus d'ambiance qu'il n'en avait. La lumière de la lune était assez forte pour éclairer les visages de tous et les ombres des arbres, même en pleine nuit, donnez la puissante impression que la mission allez tirer au rouge dans pas longtemps si il ne trouvait pas une solution tout de suite.

Les trois intrus se mirent à scruter les hommes et femmes qu'ils avaient devant eux : ils avaient l'allure d'hommes respectable, bien habillés, bien peignés, bien entretenues, on les aurait bien prit pour des Hommes civilisés et propres si leur bouche n'avait pas deux immense canines recouvertes de sang, trop longues pour la normale, et un corps humains qu'ils tenaient au bout de leurs bras grands et musclés.

Une des ses créatures dont Severus avait bien compris que c'étaient des vampires, s'approcha et se mit au devant de toutes les autres. Il était grand, fin, musclé et bien habillé, comme tous les autres. Il délaissa sa dépouille qu'il avait dans la mains, la faisant tomber à terre et dit :

-Que nous voulez vous, intrus ? Dit celui-ci avec une voix grave et imprimée.

Severus regarda ses partenaires qui restaient de marbres, et s'avança à son tour pour entamer un dialogue avec celui qui semblait être le chef. Il n'irait pas par quatre chemins et décida d'en finir au plus vite:

-Nous sommes venus sous les ordres de Lord Voldemort, nous avons reçu comme consignes de vous rallier à notre cause et de soumettre allégeance à notre souverain.

Le vampire renifla dans un signe de dénégation puis pris à son tour la parole :

-Notre peuple vit dans l'ombre depuis trop longtemps, il a été persécuté par vous, les sorciers pour au final se retrouver au fin fond de cette forêt pourrie, obliger de se nourrir la nuit sous peine de mourir dans d'atroce souffrance si nous nous faisons prendre par vos collègues du ministère. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi, nous vous devons allégeance.

Un grognement sourd monta de la foule derrière le vampire et Severus n'eut d'autres choix que de lui mentir :

-Vous ne serez plus dans l'ombre si vous venez avec nous et participaient à la bataille qui nous opposera au ministère et à tous ceux qui vous ont obligé à vous cacher ici... Vous avez le choix.

-Il est vrai que votre offre et des plus alléchantes, mais qui nous dit que vous dites vrai.

-Venez avec nous, et nous vous présenterons notre maître qui se fera un plaisir de vous expliquer la situation.

Le vampire parut se confondre avec la noirceur de l'ombre d'un arbre, puis se tourna vers son peuple et fit un signe de tête de haut en bas. C'était gagné, Severus avait encore réussit à mettre le camp qu'il servait vraiment en difficulté. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Tout d'un coup Macnair sortie sa baguette et dit :

-Severus je la sens pas ton idée, leur mentir n'apportera rien de bon. Grogna-t-il entre ses dents noircies.

-Depuis quand es-tu ma mère Macnair, il faut bien faire des sacrifices si l'on veut avoir ce que l'on veut. Tu es le premier à le savoir, vu que tu travailles au ministère.

Macnair grogna : Et toi à faire le toutou de Dumbledore. Pensa-t-il.

Il y eu un bruissement, et Severus se retourna vers les vampires pour tout compte fait, s'apercevoir qu'il s'était trompé. Les vampires n'avaient jamais voulut de cet accord et ne le voudrait jamais.

Il sortit sa baguette et l'immense Mangemort fit de même.

-C'est partis !

Macnair s'élança le premier suivit de Vérati. Ils attaquèrent tous les deux avec rage et fureur, mais Severus, plus intelligent que les deux autres resta en retrait, le nombre des vampires était beaucoup plus élevé que le leur, il risquait de perdre à plate couture si il ne renonçait pas. Il cria à Macnair et Vérati de se replier mais ces deux là avaient déjà les crocs vampiriques bien enfoncés dans leur nuques. Severus n'eut d'autres choix que de s'enfuir seul, plusieurs vampires aux trousses...

**Fin du Flash Back :**

Il revint à lui et fit l'état des lieux. Il avait perdu deux Mangemort et se faisaient poursuivre pas des créatures assoifées de sang.

Si il ne partait pas tout de suite, il allait crever. Mais de toute façon s'était soit crever avec les vampires, où soit crever avec Voldemort, pour avoir échoué et perdu deux de ses hommes. Il se leva de son arbre et avança pas à pas pour sortir de cette forêt et transplanait ailleur.

Mais alors qu'il marchait entres les arbres morts, il aperçut des ombres au loin bouger à tout vitesse, il paniqua et décida de rebrousser chemin pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un ennemis.

Celui-ci lui mit la main devant la bouche pour qu'il ne crie pas et l'emmena loin de ses congénaires.

Severus n'arrivait plus à se débattre, le vampire l'étouffait presque et celui-ci allait tellement vite que Rogue n'arrivait plus à faire le moindres mouvents sans se prendre un arbres. Il décida de renoncer attendant de voir où la créature l'emmenait.

Il ne tarda pas à le découvrir. Ils étaient dans une grotte qui se trouvait en hauteur. Le vampire le lança contre la parois froide de la grotte, éclairée par la lumière de la lune qu'il apercevait distinctement. Le vampire s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il n'avait rien à craindre tant qu'il était entre ses mains.

-Que me voulez vous ? S'emporta Severus qui se faisait attacher les mains et les pieds par l'homme qui l'avait capturé.

-Je veux que tu assures ma descendance. Répondit le vampire tranquillement.

-Pardon ?

-Vous m'avez très bien compris. Je veux que vous assuriez ma descendance au sein des vôtres.

-Mais enfin ! De quoi parlez vous ? S'écria Severus de plus en plus décontenancé.

-Je veux que tu portes ma marque, et que tu la transmette à tes enfants, si tu en as, ou en aura. Ne t'inquiète pas ça ne fait pas mal, enfin au début si, c'est pour ça que je te ligote.

-MAIS MERDE DE QUOI PARLEZ VOUS BON S... !

Trop tard pour obtenir une réponse, le vampire fondit sur lui et lui arracha un cris de douleur lorsqu'il mordit à pleine dents l'artère de son cou. Severus se sentit fondre dans la douleur la plus extrême qu'il n'est jamais enduré, et pourtant, il en avait enduré des douleurs, aussi incroyable que les autres. Lorsque le vampire en eu finit, il s'écarta de sa proie qui était pris d'un tremblement des plus inquiétant, son sang coulant le long de son cou, et des hurlements, sortant de sa bouche déformé par la douleur. La créature s'enfuit alors, laissant Severus seul, ligoté au fond d'une grotte.

**OoOoOooOoOoOoOo**

**Au Square Grimmaud**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione se trouvait au Square Grimmaud, ou plus précisément, dans la cuisine, aidant Molly Weasley à éplucher des légumes, avec Ginny, sa meilleur amis. Les garçons, Harry et Ron, étant dans la chambre des Jumeaux Weasley, qui leur montraient leurs dernières inventions pour leur magasin de Farces et attrapes. Ginny et Hermione s'étaient retrouvées seuls, ne voulant pas accompagner Harry et Ron, en effet, Hermione et Ron s'étaient encore disputé pour un rien et la dispute avait finis chacun dans sa chambre, Ron dans la sienne avec Harry et Hermione dans la sienne, pleurant à chaude larmes dans le bras de Ginny, elle qui fulminait à la façon Molly, contre son "Idiot de frère" comme elle aimait bien l'appelait. Harry et Ginny étaient impuissant face aux deux ouragans qui explosaient tout le temps. Hermione était triste, elle avait un vide à comblé dans le coeur et avait choisit Ron, qui était fou d'elle, mais maintenant elle s'en rendait bien compte, ce n'était pas réciproque pour , elle qui savait que le couple ne durerait pas, chercher en vain un autre prétendant pour la belle demoiselle. Elle lui exposait ses projets le soir, remettant un peu de joie dans la vie d'Hermione, qui en avait bien besoin. C'était quand même bien dommage de finir les vacances, qui séparait la 6ème année de la 7ème, dans une atmosphère plus que chargeait. En effet, elle allait partir chez ses parents pour la dernière semaine espèrant se ressourcer.

-Les garçons ! cria Molly, Le repas est près, descendez MAINTENANT !

Ginny et Hermione levèrent les yeux vers le plafond, elles entendirent un tremblement puis un bruit sourd et assourdissant. Molly baissa les yeux et soupira de tout son long. Puis elle se dirigea vers l'armoire à vaisselle et demanda aux deux jeunes filles de l'aidaient à mettre là table. En attendant les garçons. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes après, transpirant légèrement. Ron jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Hermione qui prit bien soin de ne pas le regarder. Ils s'assirent tous et George brisa le silence en premier.

-Qui mange ici ce soir Maman ?

-Le professeur Dumbledore et Remus. dit-elle, Mais nous n'allons pas les attendre, sa fait deux heures que la réunion devrait être finis. Hors de question d'attendre plus longtemps.

Sur ce, elle s'assit et commença à servir tout le monde quand la porte qui donnait sur le salon d'à côté s'ouvrit, laissant place à la carrure imposant du Directeur de Poudlard, suivit de près pas Remus et Arthur Weasley. Tout trois avait une mine des plus renfrogniées et lorsque Remus croisa le regard d'Hermione, celle-ci sût qu'il s'était passée quelque chose de grave. Les trois hommes s'assirent sous le regard de tous, qui avaient bien compris qu'l s'était passée quelque chose, ils ne savaient pas quoi, mais il s'était passé quelque chose, et chacun se préparaient mentalement à recevoir la nouvelle. Un silence de plomb régnait dans la pièce et Hermione fut la première à le briserr en demandant d'une voix inquiète :

-Que se passe-t-il enfin ?

Dumledore prit alors la paroles le regard dans son assiette.

-Nous avons deux mauvaises nouvelles, il releva la tête, la première est que Severus est introuvable, il a été envoyé par Voldemort pour soudoyer des vampires d'écosse et depuis, il est introuvable, il a disparut depuis 2 semaines et nous avons de grandes appréhantion à son é une pause.

Hermione eût un Haut-le-coeur, Severus Rogue disparut ? Impossible, impossible qu'un homme aussi intelligent puisse tombé dans le piège de créature, aussi intelligente soit-elle. Elle se surprit alors elle-même de sa pensée envers son professeur et reprit la discution en demandant la deuxième mauvaise nouvelle. Le regard de Dumbledore se fit d'abord fuyant, puis il leva les yeux vers Hermione et la transperça de son regard bleu émeuraude. Il prit du temps à répondre, partageait entre l'envie de se taire ou de fuir. Il répondit alors :

-Une maison moldue à été attaqué dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi, aucun survivant, nous sommes malheureusement arrivé trop tard.

Il se tut. Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais lorsque elle vit les yeux des trois hommes la regardaient avec insistence et douleur, elle comprit et se leva de sa chaise, elle commençait à se déchirer de l'intérieur et décida de fuir, elle marcha lentement vers la sortie de la cuisine sous les regards prétrifiés de stupeurs mais surtout d'horreur de tous les autres. Elle monta alors les marches quatre-à-quatre pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte et mit un sortilège de désonorisation et se fit glisser sur la porte de sa chambre pleurant en silence. Elle mit ses mains autour de ses genoux qu'elle avait ramené vers elle et bascula d'avant en arrière, sombrant petit à petit dans une dépréssion folle.

Deux jours elle resta enfermé dans la chambre, lorsqu'elle sortit, elle vit Ginny assise devant la porte de sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle vit son amis, Ginny sauta dans ses bras. Mais Hermione qui était dans un était d'auto-mutilation, ne répondit pas à l'étreinte de son amis et repoussa légèrement Ginny pour se dirigeait dans la salle de bain. Laissant son amie dans un état de surprise confus. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle descendit dans la cuisine où tout le monde était atablés. Tout le monde la regarda, personnes n'avaient l'air de parler, Molly se leva de sa chaise avec un sursaut et se précipita vers Hermione. Elle la prit doucement par le bras et lui dit :

-Viens ma chérie, viens manger un morceau.

Hermione la suivit,le regard perdu. Ron la dévisageait, elle le regarda et dit tout d'un coup à Molly d'une voix faible :

-Je veux voir le professeur Dumbledore, c'est important.

Molly la dévisagea puis lui dit qu'elle verra ce qu'elle peut faire mais qu'avant elle voulait que la jeune fille qui n'avait rien mangé depuis deux jours vienne s'alimentait un petit peu quand même.

Le lendemain après-midi, elle était seul, dans la cuisine, avec le Directeur qui la regardait, inquiet.

-Vous vouliez me voir Miss Granger ? demanda-t-il d'unevoix douce.

Elle ne répondit pas, les yeux dans le vagues, elle bougeait la tête de gauche à droite lentement. Dumbledore attendit, puis Hermione se décida à parler.

-J'aimerai finir mes vacances dans votres école... si possible. Puis elle se tut, se relançant dans son propre mutisme.

Dumbledore ne comprit d'abord pas pourquoi elle voulait venir à Poudlard alors qu'elle avait tous ses amis ici mais étant un homme de bon coeur, il accepta sa requète et lui dit qu'il l'accepteraitvolontier si la Famille Weasley donnait son accord.

Elle demanda alors :

-Et le professeur Rogue, a-t-il été retrouvé?

Il la regarda avec insistance, se demandant pourquoi une telle question sortait de la bouche de la jeune fille, mais ce dit qu'après tout, elle était entre autre un membre de l'ordre et lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas été encore retrouvé mais que Lupin était partit à sa recherche. Hermione se leva alors et retourna dans sa chambre après avoir dit un "merci" presque inaudible.

Il fut convenu que Dumbledore viendrait la chercher le lendemain. Ses amis ne comprennaient pas la requète d'Hermione sauf Ginnyqui restait avec Hermione la plus par du temps.

-Tu es sûr que sa va aller là-bas ? demanda Ginny à son amis qui préparait ses affaires pour partir.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je t'enverrai un hiboux jeudi. En attendant je veux me reposer et récupérer et le mieux que j'ai trouvé c'est Poudlard. Je pense que ma famille a enterré mes parents, j'irai les voir dans la semaine qui suit... Merci Ginny.

-Je t'en prie ma chérie, tu vas me manquer...

Dumbledore vint la chercher à 14h00 pile. Hermione étreinta sa meilleur amie et Harry, et regarda Ron en lui disant : " à la semaine prochaine " qu'il répondit par un signe de tête. Elle embrassa Molly et Arthur et serra la main aux deux jumeaux qui avait pris pour une fois un air sérieux.

-A la rentrée alors. Dit-elle avant de partir

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A Poudlard**

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo**

Hermione avait été installé dans le dortoir des filles de Griffondor et elle avait tout le château à visité à sa guise, Dumbledore lui ayant laissé carte Blanche pour faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle mangerait avec tous les occupants de ce château, c'est-à-dire les professeurs qui arrivaient pour préparer leurs cours de l'année et le concierge plus le directeur. Tous était là, sauf un... Elle pensait à lui, si il lui était arrivé quelque chose, impossible, il ne pouvait pas mourir, mais après tout pourquoi pas, il était mortel comme les autres. Hermione état installée depuis déjà plus de deux jours et elle était allée à l'enterrement de ses parents et avait récupéré les biens qui lui était dût, pas grand chose puisqu'elle léga tout au reste de sa famille qui la quittèrent avec une appréhantion soutenue. Hermione était donc dans ses quatriers à lire les livres de la bibliothèque que a bibliothèquaire lui avait ouvert juste pour elle, elle y passait ses journées entières et ne sortaient de là que pour aller manger, dormir et sortir dans le parc pour absorber un peu de soleil qui faisait du bien. L'école était bien calme lorsque aucun élève n'était dans les couloirs et au moins là, elle était pénarde, personne pour l'enmerder, même les professeurs ne lui posaient pas de questions sur la raison du pourquoi elle était ici. Hermione était dans son élément, calme , Poudlard lui fournissait tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Un jour, Hermione était comme à son habitude dans la bibliothèque, et cherchait la suite du livre qu'elle avait dévoré comme toujours : "Un vampire Chapitre 2", mais elle ne le trouva pas ni même dans la résèrve. Elle alla donc voir la bibliothèquaire qui lui répondit que le professeur Rogue l'avait empruntée juste avant de partir en mission. Hermione fut donc bien déçu de l'apprendre et se demanda si elle ne pouvait pas demander la permission au professeur Dumbledore si elle pouvait allait chercher dans les appartements du maître des potions. Elle prit donc le chemin vers le bureau du Directeur qui l'accueillit comme à son habitude.

-Que me vaut la visite de notre cher et illustre Miss Granger, on ne vous vois pas souvent ?

-Euh je suis dans la bibliothèque le plus souvent professeur.

-Je m'en doutais, il sourit et attendit.

-Voilà, en faite je suis venue vous demandez la permission de récupérer un livre de la bibliothèque dans les appartements du professeur Rogue qui l'avait emprunté juste avant...avant de partir.

Elle marqua une pause et attendit. Le professeur Dumbledore lui rendit un sourir et lui donna sa permission, il lui donna le mot de passe qui menait aux appartement de Rogue et l'invita à prendre un thé. Hermione accepta, elle n'aurait pas pensé qu'il accepterait, après tout, il y avait peut être des choses appartenant à l'intimité du professeur. Mais lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers eux pour récupérer le livre, ellee n'eût aucuns remords.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le tableau que lui avait indiqué le directeur, celui-ci représenté un homme grand vétu de longue robe noir, le regard aussi noir que ses habits. Il la regardait de haut, la fixant avec intensité. Elle aurait volontier rebroussé chemin si sa conscience ne l'avait obligé a récupérer le livre qu'elle était venu cherchait et qu'elle convoitait. Elle s'avança donc en direction du tableau dont l'occupant la regardait toujours d'une mine dédaigneuse, un rictus mauvais sur le visage.

-Marécage ! dit-elle à l'intention du portrait.

Celui-ci mit un temps avant de s'ouvrir le Severus Rogue version portrait réfléchissant profondement à savoir si il devait la laissé rentrer ou non. Puis il s'ouvrit finalement en poussant un profond soupir qui venait de loin. Hermione prononça un " merci " bien appuié et entra dans un lieu qu'elle ne pensait jamais explorer. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle ne s'était jamais imaginé les appartements de son professeur, mais elle ne les aurait surment pas imaginé comme ceci :

Grands, spacieux, lumineux et chaleureux. Les fenêtres étaient exposé plein Ouest laissant entrer la lumire du soleil et donnaient sur le parc du château. Une grande cheminée était installé sur l'un des mur de la pièce, avec devant elle deux fauteuils qui avaient l'air, ma foi, bien confortable. Sur les murs en vieilles pierres, qui donnaient un aspect quelque peu chaleureux à la pièce, était installé des deux côtés de la cheminée, deux immenses meubles remplis de vieux livres qui attirèrent volontier notre Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui s'était soudain transformé en Miss-Je-Veux-Tout. Elle s'approcha des meubles replient de manuscrits et autres, à la recherche de celui qu'elle cherchait. Il y avait de tout : des vieux ouvrages sur les diffèrentes potions du monde et tout un tas de trucs plus intéressant les uns que les autres. Hermione trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait, bloqué entre " Potions mortelles du Pérou " et " Les effets des griffes de Dragons dans vos potions" Hermione fut tenté de prendre les trois. Elle réfléchit, après tout, elle reviendrait les remettre à leurs places lorsqu'elle aurait finis, même si elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas vraiment permis.

-Oh ! Et puis au diable, je ne suis pas une voleuse ! S'exclama-t-elle plus pour elle que pour la cheminée.

Elle partit donc avec les trois et retourna dans ses quartiers à elle pour les y déposé et partir manger. Pendant le dîner, elle s'assit à côté du professeur MacGonagal qui, à sa grande surprise, entama une conversation avec elle.

-Alors Miss Granger, vous ne vous sentez pas un peu seule au milieu de nous tous ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Non non non, je... ça va...ça va...elle sût que sa réponse ne fut pas trop convaincante, mais la professeur de Métamorphose ne releva pas.

-Et bien vous devriez sortir plus souvent, vou êtes monstrueusement blanche si je puis me permettre , dit-elle amusée, profitez qu'il n'y ai pas de couvre-feu, pour une fois, une petite balade nocturne dans le parc fait le plus grand bien je puis vous l'assurez.

-J'y penserai professeur, j'y penserai...

Puis elle sortit de table. Elle alla dans son dortoir et prit les livres qu'elle avait empruntée à Rogue et se dit que le professeur MacGonagal avait bien raison, lire dehors, avec la pleine lune régnant dans le ciel devant le lac, adossée à un arbre ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Elle sortit donc dehors, l'air frais de la nuit lui rafaichissant le visage. Elle s'avança vers le seul arbre au bord de l'eau et s'assit en créant avec sa baguette un peu de lumière, même si la lumière de la pleine lune suffisait largement. Et elle dévora les livres les uns après les autres.

Losrqu'elle fut fatigué, elle se leva et commença à marcher vers le château pour rejoindre son lit bien douillet. Quand elle entendu un bruit venir de la forêt. Elle se dit d'abord que s'était une créature dont la forêt receler bon nombre de bête poilues, moches et féroce, quand elle entendit un léger grognement, qui avait l'air de sortir de la bouche d'un humain. Hermione, pourtant prudente, fut poussé par on sait quoi pour aller voir d'où et surtout de quoi provenait ce grognement. Elle vit derrière un arbre queque chose bougeait et s'approcha lentement de ce qui avait l'air étendu sur le sol, baguette en main. Lorsqu'elle arriva assez près pour voir ce qui l'avait troublé, elle poussa un cris et eût un sursaut de panique. Là, étendue sur le sol froid et humide de la forêt, le professeur Rogue, vétue de ses habits déchirés et sales, une immense plaie dans le cou, qu'elle reconnut tout de suite comme étant la marque d'un vampire, d'où un léger filet de sang s'échappait sur du sang séchait qui recouvrai la peau de son cou et de son visage, ainsi que ses vêtements. Hermione s'approcha de son professeur qui prit conscience de sa présence, lorsqu'elle fut agenouillé auprès de lui, il tendit sa main vers le col en V du tee-shirt de la jeune fille et la tira vers lui pour lui souffler à l'oreille dans un souffle chaud :

-Amenez...moi...le...le...pro...professeur..Dumbledore..Miss...Gra..Granger... dit-il avec peine, à chaque mot, du sang jaillissait de sa blessure.

Puis il s'évanouit. Hermione, qui était beaucoup trop faible pour porter le corps de l'homme jusqu'à l'infirmerie, fit un sort de lévitation et courut aussi vite qu'elle put aux portes de l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle tambourina à la porte et Pomfresh ouvrit à sa grande stupeur. Lorsqu'elle vit le corps meurtrit du pauvre Severus Rogue, elle poussa un cris

-Oh mon Dieu ! Severus ! Mais où l'avait vous trouvé Miss Granger? Demanda PomPom, complétement paniqué.

-Je les trouvé dans la forêt, aidait le Madame Pomfresh, je crois qu'il a été mordue par un vampire. dit Hermione sur un ton aussi paniqué que l'infirmière.

Pompom le prit tout de suite en charge, conviant la demoiselle à partir chercher le directeur, qu'hermione ne tarda pas à trouver et à ramener.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon, la suite, la suite, la suite... Et bien la voilà jeune gens ( ou vieux j'en sais rien =) Oh euh... les pensées sont en italique entre guillemets ( juste pour précision =)**

« -Miss Granger ? S'étonna le Directeur lorsque cette dernière entra dans son bureau, une expression démentielle sur le visage, Mais enfin que ce passe-t-il ?

Elle avait l'air affolé et quelque peu perdue. Dumbledore se leva de derrière son bureau et regarda de son visage le plus sérieux la jeune fille qui venait de faire irruption.

-Pro...Professeur Dumbledore ! Je... Je.. ! Elle tournait la tête dans tous les sens, semblant chercher quelque chose qu'elle trouva juste devant elle. C'est le professeur Rogue, Monsieur... Il est rentré...dans un état pitoyable... S'exclama-t-elle soudain, je l'ai emmené à l'infirmerie et... et Mme Pomfresh m'a demandé de venir vous chercher. »

Le directeur se dirigea alors d'un pas rapide vers la porte de sortie de son bureau et convia la jeune fille de venir avec lui vers l'infirmerie, elle lui raconterai alors se qui c'était passé avec plus de détailles en chemin.

Ce qu'elle fit, le temps des 16 minutes et 42 secondes qu'ils mirent pour arriver au lieu promis, elle lui raconta tout ce qui c'était passé depuis le début, le pourquoi du comment elle était dehors à une heure si tardive et le retour au château promptement retardé par la venue du blessé, elle relata aussi le fait qu'elle pensait que le professeur avait été mordue par un vampire, mais même si elle n'était pas sûr, son flaire ne le trompait jamais et Dumbledore avait l'air de bien le savoir. Le directeur grogna et accéléra alors son pas, obligeant Hermione à presque lui courir après.

-Albus enfin ! S'exclama Pomfresh qui se dirigeait vers la porte de son infirmerie, entrouverte sur les deux convives.

-Les résultats ? Demanda Dumbledore, visiblement inquiet. Comment va-t-il ?

Hermione restait en retrait, derrière la longue cape émeraude aux manches bordées de dorure du professeur Dumbledore.

-Il ne va pas très bien Albus, il est dans un état plus que déplorable, elle se tourna alors vers Hermione qui ne s'était pas fait remarquer depuis. Miss Granger avait raison, il s'agit bien d'une morsure de vampire. Je dois faire appel à St-Mangouste Albus, je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix, si on veut avoir un moyen de le guérir...

Albus sembla réfléchir, cherchant un moyen de s'en sortir dans toute cette affaire.

-Non, répondit-il après un petit moment qui sembla interminable pour Hermione.

-Non ? Répétèrent les deux femmes présentent, visiblement choquées.

-Non, ne l'envoyons pas à St-Mangouste, finis par lâcher le directeur. Il ne faut pas qu'il y aille, Severus sera entre de plus bonnes mains ici que là-bas, si on l'envoi là-bas il risque de faire un scandale en se réveillant et d'autre part, il sera placé en isolement, le personnelle de l'hôpital le jugeant trop dangereux de part son statut de Mangemort. Même si il est encore connue comme étant mon espion, on ne peut pas dire que son nouvel état de vampire va le rendre encore plus « amusant » aux yeux de la... « Gallerie » dirons-nous.

L'infirmière le regarda, visiblement choqué de part ce que venait de dire son supérieur.

-Mais enfin Albus, nous ne pouvons décemment pas le laisser dans un tel état, il doit recevoir des soins qui le guériront plus vite que si il restait ici. Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser comme cela ! Affirma-t-elle alors d'un ton plus catégorique.

Le directeur sembla se morfondre.

-Je préfère qu'il reste ici, les gens de St-Mangouste ne le connaissent pas, alors que vous si. Je le répète, il sera mieux entre vos mains, aussi expertes que celles des infirmières de St-Mangouste, de plus vous avez toutes les potions qu'il vous faut, dans la réserve personnelle de Severus. Et comme vous dites, je ne peux décemment pas le laissez comme ça.

Il s'approcha donc du corps de son enseignant qui se trouvait au fond de l'infirmerie, allongeait sur un lit semblable à tous les autres, se tordant dans tous les sens, le visage du professeur visiblement crispé par la douleur.

Hermione qui s'était fait toute petite depuis son arrivée, poussa un léger cris lorsqu'elle vit son professeur.

Albus se tourna alors vers son élève et lui demanda de prendre congé, ce qu'elle fit.

Elle partit en courant vers ses appartements, complétement affolé par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle ne savait pas le pourquoi du comment, mais une vision d'horreur lui été passé par la tête lorsqu'elle avait posé ses yeux sur le visage de Rogue, qui était beaucoup plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

En effet, en une fraction de seconde, elle se retrouva dans une grotte froide et immense, surplombant une forêt aux arbres morts et meurtri par le vent froid qui soufflait. La lune qui était encrée dans le ciel illuminait d'une couleur blanche le lieu où elle était, et ce fut avec horreur qu'elle découvrit le corps de son professeur, les vêtements arrachés, un homme à belle allure dressait devant lui. Elle était tétanisée. L'homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas s'approcha lentement de Severus et se pencha pour lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille que Hermione ne put entendre. Puis le professeur Rogue sembla perdre son calme lorsque l'homme commença à lui nouait les mains et les pieds avec une cordre qui avait l'air, ma foi, bien solide.

-Que me voulez vous !

-Je veux que vous assuriez ma descendance.

Hermione parut choquée, comment cela sa descendance, d'après ce qu'elle savait, un vampire ne pouvait point parler de « descendance » a proprement parlé. Mais à son avis, le vampire avait autre chose en tête.

-Pardon ?

-Vous m'avez très bien compris, je veux que vous assuriez ma descendance au sein des vôtres.

-Mais enfin de quoi parlez-vous ?

-Je veux que tu portes ma marque, et que tu la transmette à tes enfants, si tu en as, ou en aura. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne fait pas mal. Enfin au début si, c'est pour ça que je te ligote.

-MAIS MERDE DE QUOI PARLEZ VOUS BON S... ! (ndl : dsl pour ceux qui n'aiment pas lorsque Severus jure, parc'que après tout... moi non plus =) spécialement pour ma colaboratrice Tenshiroi ^^)

Hermione fut alors brusquement tiré de ce souvenir marquant ayant pour dernière image son professeur poussant un cris de douleur lorsque la bête lui mordue à pleine dents le cou. Elle remonta dans sa chambre, pris une douche froide et essaya d'enlever le sang qu'elle avait sur ses vêtements.

Et partit se coucher, relatant tous les faits de la journée, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait trouver la paix pour dormir avant plusieurs heures, elle décida de lire les livres qu'elle avait emprunté à l'homme qui hantait ses pensées...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Dans l'infirmerie**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Albus s'approcha du lit, le regard porté sur la blessure profonde et sanguinolante de Rogue. Pomfresh étant partit chercher une serviette chaude et une bassine pour la poser sur le visage du mourrant, Albus plaça sa main sur le front de l'homme étendu, tel un geste affectif d'un père envers son fils.

-Mon Dieu Severus... Soupira-t-il, N'as-tu pas eu assez d'ennui comme ça dans ta vie ?

-Albus, dit la médicomage qui venait tout juste de revenir, je sais que je suis experte en la matière, comme vous l'avez dit, mais je ne peut décemment pas m'occuper de lui toute seule, même si ce n'est qu'un seul malheureux patient.

-Miss Granger se fera un plaisir de vous aidez, je suis sur qu'elle sait pas mal de chose sur le sujet. Excusez-moi, je dois allé me reposer, donnez moi de ses nouvelles tous les jours je vous prie, j'irai parler à Miss Granger. Bonne nuit Pompom !

-Miss Granger ?

Mais le directeur était déjà partit, Pomona versa de l'eau chaude dans la bassine qu'elle avait ramené et trempa une serviette dans l'eau avant de l'essorer et de tamponner les blessures du blessé avec. Ce qu'il pouvait se mettre dans des situations pas possible lui alors, se dit-elle en regardant le visage de l'homme qu'elle soignait avec attention.

Ils se trouvaient tous dans la grande salle, une sensation désagréable dans l'air, en effet, tout le monde savait pour le retour du professeur Rogue, qui n'était pas revenu comme ils l'auraient tous aimé. Seul trois personnes manquaient à l'appel ce matin : Mme Pomfresh, qui s'occupait du malade et Miss Granger et le Directeur, ce dernier ayant demandé à la jeune fille de venir le voir dans son bureau le plus tôt possible.

« -Vous m'avez demandé professeur Dumbledore ?

-En effet Miss Granger, comme vous le savez, le professeur Rogue est dans un sale état, plus grave que nous ne l'aurions imaginé.

-Vraiment, pourtant, une blessure de vampire ne fait que lui transmettre ses pouvoirs et son envie de sang ? Répondit Hermione, instantanément. Et bien sur la mort... finit-elle tristement.

Albus la regarda, surprit par l'audace de la jeune fille pour lui avoir coupé la parole, mais il n'en fit rien.

-Que savez-vous sur les vampire exactement Miss Granger ? Demanda le plus âgé visiblement intéressé par les connaissances de la demoiselle.

-Euh... je pense savoir le minimum, monsieur.

-Bien, c'est bien... Mais comme je vous ai dit, le professeur Rogue est dans un état plus grave que si il avait été mordue simplement. Madame Pomfresh ma relaté très tôt ce matin qu'une marqua étrange était apparut sur le dos du professeur Rogue pendant la nuit, le directeur dit plus cela pour lui que pour la jeune fille et reprit ses esprits.

-Mais enfin vous n'êtes pas venu pour que je vous dise cela... mais j'aimerai vous demandez une faveur si possible Miss ?

-Tout ce que vous voulez, monsieur.

-J'aimerai que vous vous occupez du professeur Rogue, avec Mme Pomfresh, voyez-vous celle-ci ne peut s'occuper seule du professeur, cela demandant trop de travail pour une seule personne.

-Euhm... Hermione était interloqué par la question, pourquoi demandait-il cela à elle. Toutes les personnes dans ce château étaient beaucoup plus qualifiées qu'elle pour s'occuper de son professeur, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il choisisse elle ?

-Sachez que tous les professeurs ici présents sont beaucoup trop occupés, je ne peux que me tourner vers vous miss ! Mais si cela vous embête, je trouverai un autre moyen ne vous inquiétez pas, après tout je comprends.

-Non...non...non non, monsieur, cela ne m'embête pas, au contraire je serai euh... ravi ! Dit-elle, point rassurée.

Un immense sourire apparut alors sur le visage du mage.

-Parfait, je vous renvoi donc vers Madame Pomfresh, elle vous attends dans son infirmerie.

Hermione avait l'air de s'être fait rouler dans la farine jusqu'au bout, pourquoi donc avait-elle l'impression que le Directeur avait tout prévu depuis le début.

« Toc ! Toc ! Toc ! » Hermione était devant les portes de l'infirmerie, il était 9h00 pile, comme lui avait demandé le Directeur. Les portes s'ouvrirent, devant une madame Pomfresh recouverte de sueur, elle regarda la jeune fille avec des yeux fatigués.

-Ah... Miss Granger ! S'exclama-t-elle dans un souffle, je vous attendez avec impatience. Entrez ! J'ai du travail pour vous.

-Euh vous avez l'air bien fatigué madame ?

-Oh oui ! Je ne me suis pas reposé une seule fois de toute la nuit et grand Dieu que j'en avais besoin, mais venez je vais vous dire ce que vous devrai faire. Je dois ranger ma réserve que j'ai un peu mis sans-dessus dessous cette nuit...

-Ah...! Et que dois-je faire ? Demanda Hermione alors que les deux femmes s'avancèrent vers lee lit du malade qui était caché par deux grands rideaux blancs. Elle s'arrêtèrent juste de à quelques mètres du lit. Hermione pouvait entendre la respiration saccadée de son professeur.

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas Miss, je voudrais que vous épongiez ses blessures avec cette serviette plongée dans une potion de cicatrisation. Elle montra la bassine posée sur la table de chevet juste à côté du lit. Pendant que je m'occupe du rangement de ma réserve. Pouvez-vous faire sa Miss Granger ?

-Bien sûr bien sûr !

-Bien alors je vous laisse avec notre patient. Elle regarda vite fait le lit de son patient et se retourna pour disparaître dans son bureau.

Hermione s'approcha du lit posant sa main sur le rideau juste devant elle. Elle le tira lentement. Son professeur était allongeait sur le dos, les mains tellement crispés que ses jointures était blanchis par la douleur. Elle ne le vit pas tout de suite mais Rogue avait sa chemise ouverte sur un torse blanc et musclé, des blessures profondes partants de celle à son cou. Elle regarda son professeur qui était entre le coma et le sommeille. Hermione prit une chaise et s'assit au côté de son professeur, elle mit la bassine sur ses genoux et commença à tamponner doucement les blessures avec attention et délicatesse. Elle ne quittai pas son professeur des yeux. Il avait frémit lorsque la serviette avait touché sa peau et commençai à sombrer dans le sommeille.

_« Ce qu'il pouvait être beau quand il n'avait pas son air froid et machiavélique se dit Hermione »_

_« Non ! Non ne pense pas à ça ! Mais... merde pourquoi tu penses comme ça Hermione ? »_

Le grognement que poussa Rogue sortit Hermione de ses pensées.

Il s'était réveillé.

-Miss Granger ! Essaya-t-il d'hurler. Mais que faites vous...?

Hermione qui avait la main tendu, la serviette dans celle-ci, se leva brusquement faisant tomber la bassine qui était, il y a de cela deux secondes, encore sur ses genoux.

-Je euh...

-Severus ?

Madame Pomfresh, avertit par le vacarme, arriva auprès d'eux, le professeur Rogue redressé sur le lit, assis, le visage blafarde et la colère se faisait percevoir derrière ses yeux rouges sang.

-Pomona ? Pourquoi miss Granger est-elle en train de me soigner ? Souffla-t-il les yeux rivés sur elle.

-Mais, mais... Mais Severus enfin, tu ne devais pas te réveillé avant demain ?

-Je vois que j'ai bien fait de me réveiller avant. Miss Granger sortez je ne veux pas vous voir me soigner.

Hermione était retourné de la nouvelle. Elle était en train de le soigner et il la renvoyait balader ?

-Je suis désolé Severus dit l'infirmière sur un ton autoritaire, mais cette jeune fille reste avec moi pour vous soigner. Que vous le vouliez ou non !

-Que vous le vouliez ou non Pomona. Rogue se leva alors de son lit, je ne permettrai pas à ce qu'une élève me soigne et...je...je... !

Hermione regarda son professeur ouvrir grand les yeux, avant de porter sa main à son cœur et tomber à genoux devant elle. Elle le rattrapa avant que son buste ne tombe en avant lui aussi.

-Miss Granger... Lachez-moi ! Souffla-t-il.

-Hors de question !

-Que...! et il s'évanouit.

Hermione, beaucoup trop faible pour le porter à elle seule demanda à Mme Pomfresh de l'aider.

Elles remirent le professeur sur son lit et Mme Pomfresh demanda à Hermione de continuer ce qu'elle avait commencé. Ce qu'elle fit sous un œil attentif, près à bondir se cacher si il se réveillait une deuxième fois.

Elle passa ses journées à s'occuper du professeur Rogue au côté de l'infirmière qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête, le lendemain après-midi, le cœur du professeur s'était brusquement arrêté et quelques minutes après, elles virent le métabolisme du professeur des potions changeaient brusquement : ses cicatrices se reformaient à vue d'œil et sa peau blanchissait de plus en plus, devenant presque translucide, sa température descendit à zéro et, ses muscles se contractèrent et devinrent dur comme du marbre. Il avait tout d'un macchabée sortie tout droit de la morgue. Il avait ensuite arrêté de respirer mais donnant toujours des signes de vie distinct, il était devenu un être communément appelé : mort-vivant. Car telle était la situation d'un vampire, mort à l'intérieur mais vivant d'esprit. Arrivé tard dans la nuit, le professeur avait un état stable et pouvait donc resté sans surveillance au moins pour le reste de la nuit.

« -Nous devons maintenant le laisser se reposer. Il ne tardera pas à se réveillait, je resterai auprès de lui, merci Miss Granger !

-De rien madame.

Elle partit de l'infirmerie, en direction des cuisines pour se prendre un sandwich, vu qu'elle n'avait pas manger depuis qu'elle était arrivée à l'infirmerie le matin juste après avoir prit un léger petit-déjeuner. Elle monta en direction de la cuisine cachait par son éternelle tableau représentant une énorme coupelle de fruits, le lendemain était la rentrée des classes et elle n'avait pas encore envoyé de hiboux à Ginny, elle savait que sa meilleur amie lui en voudrait mais elle Ginny savait aussi que Hermione était entre de bonnes mains, et puis comme dit le dicton :_ « Pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelle ! » _pensa-t-elle. Elle récupéra un sandwich en cuisine que les elfes de maison lui préparèrent en un rien de temps. Elle repartit en direction de ses appartements, fatigué de sa journée. Mais alors qu'elle marchait tranquillemen dans les couloirs du deuxième étages, tout en mastiquant lentement son sandwich végétarien ( avait-elle précisé ) , elle tomba sur une personne totalement inattendue...

**Bon voili voilou ! ^^ La suite plus tard ! Gros bisx à tous et une petite review au passage ne serait pas de refus... Si vous trouvez ce chapitre décevant du premier, sachez que le troisième resérve des surprises =) Bisx Bisx 3**


	3. Chapter 3

_Bon voici la suite que vous attendiez ! ( PS : Pour tenshi, je n'ai pas pu utiliser le site que tu m'avais recommandé, j'ai donc du me débrouiller par moi-même, mais c'est pas très brillant xD ) _

_Bonne Lecture à tous et à toutes... Et encore merci pour les quelques reviews... ( Oh et puis entré d'un personnage qui fera intégralement partit de la fiction , parce que je l'aime beaucoup ! xD )_

...

-Remus ? Que faites vous ici ? S'exclama Hermione, après avoir faillit percuter le loup-Garou. Celui-ci était, à la grande surprise d'Hermione, souriant et n'avait absolument pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il avait des estafilades qui saignaient, un peu partout sur le visage, et les vêtements en lambeau.

-Hermione ? S'écria l'autre tout aussi surpris, ça va ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es toute pâle ?

-Euh oui tout va bien, merci Remus. Mais... Ah bon je suis pâle ?

-Pas qu'un peu oui... On a l'impression que tu es restée pendant toutes tes vacances enfermée dans un cave.

-Ok c'est bon à savoir...

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux et Hermione lui redemanda pourquoi il était à Poudlard.

-Oh ! Je suis venu voir Severus, et Dumbledore m'a prié de passer le voir tout à l'heure dans son bureau, je débarque fraîchement de mission, comme tu avais pu le remarquer.

-Ok, mais le professeur Rogue n'est pas vraiment en état de vous recevoir, à vrai dire, il est légèrement dans le coma...

-Je sais Hermione, je sais... Lui répondit-il avec un sourire bienveillant. Mais je me sentais obligé d'aller lui rendre visite, après tout, entre « créatures »... dit-il d'un ton beaucoup moins amicale.

Hermione rigola :

-J'imagine la tête du professeur Rogue si vous lui dites qu'il est devenu une créature, je crois qu'il va mal le prendre !

-C'est vrai ! Rigola l'homme à son tour, bon je dois te laisser Hermione. Demain c'est la rentrée des classes et je pense que tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeille.

-Oui vous avez raison, bonne nuit Remus.

Ce dernier regarda alors à travers la fenêtre la plus proche et dit tout en observant la demi-lune :

-Comptes sur moi !

Puis il s'échappa au détour d'un couloir et Hermione le perdit de vu. Elle partit en direction de la tour des rouge et or, se promettant de passer une bonne nuit au sommeille réparateur.

Le lendemain, à la gare de King's Cross.

-Ron dépêches toi ! Bon sang, si on rate le train ce sera de ta faute !

-Harry c'est bon ! Tu vas pas commencer ! Et elle est où Hermione ?

-Elle est déjà à Poudlard, merci de t'en soucier !

-Oh toi ça va Ginny, tu nous as rabâché les oreilles pendant toute cette semaine parce qu'elle ne t'avait pas écrite !

-Oui.. Mais moi au moins, elle m'écrit ! Et si tu commences à me chauffer sa va mal aller tu m'entends Ronald Weasley ?

-Arrêter ça vous deux ! S'écria alors Harry, Montez dans le train, vous bloquer l'entrée !

Les deux Weasley montèrent en se jetant des regards noirs, Harry se plaça entre eux et Ginny partit rejoindre Luna qui lui faisait des grands signes de la main. Au fond du couloir.

-Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? Demanda Harry.

-J'aurai bien voulut, mais mon idiot de frère va bouder si je viens ! S'exlama-t-elle pour que Ron entende bien.

-C'est ça ! Va jouer va ! S'exclama celui-ci.

BANG !

En moins d'une fraction de seconde, Ron s'était retrouvé avec les pieds, qui étaient en moyenne déjà grands, qui cette fois dépassé d'un bon mètre ses chaussures.

-Sale Garce ! Tu vas voir si je t'attrape !

Harry essaya alors de retenir son amis, mais il s'empêtra dans sa robe de sorcier et tomba à plat ventre avec Ron sur le dos. Ils entendirent Ginny ricanaient méchamment puis une porte de compartiment claqué. Le train commençait déjà à avancer lorsqu'il réussir à se démêler l'un de l'autre avec l'aide de Neville.

-Merci beaucoup Neville ! Dit Harry qui poussait déjà Ron dans le premier compartiment vide qu'ils virent. Ce dernier toujours fulminant de rage contre sa jeune sœur.

-J'ai déjà vu ça ! S'écria Nevilla tout en regardant les pieds de Ron d'un œil rond. J'ai un anti-sort contre ça si tu veux ,ça m'ait déjà arrivé, lorsque je voulais que mes chaussures grandissent un peu parce que mes pieds avaient du mal à rentrés dedans.

-Euh je suis pas sur que ce soit une si bonne idée Neville. Dit Harry le ton méfiant.

-Mais si tu va voir !

Il pointa sa baguette magique sur les pieds de Ron qui continuaient de enfler, prononça une formule et comme par magie, les pieds de Ron retrouvèrent leurs état d'origine avec seulement un gros trou dans les deux chaussures.

-_Reparo_ ! Dit Ron en tendant sa baguette vers ses chaussures racornie. Bon moi j'ai faim ! Je mangerait bien quelque chose et...

-Salut Weasmoche ! S'exclama la voie trainante et désagréable de Drago Malfoy (ndl : désolé pour ceux ou celles qui aiment bien Drago, moi aussi je l'aime bien, mais là pour l'instant il tient un mauvais rôle si je puis dire ) Alors on a passé des bonnes vacances dans ta poubelle-maison ?

Ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle, qui ne le quittaient jamais, ricanèrent derrière lui.

-Malfoy dégage d'ici ! S'exclama Harry qui retenait une fois de plus Ron par le pan de sa robe.

-Oh mais c'est qu'il se fâcherait le p'tit pot Potter ? Pourquoi elle est pas là ta sang-de-bourbe Potter hein ? Elle fait une cure de jouvence à Poudlard, parce qu'elle a perdue ses sales moldues de parents ?

S'en fut trop, Harry et Ron se jetèrent sur Malfoy en même temps, Neville presque recroquevillé sur la banquette du train.

Ce matin à Poudlard, Hermione se réveilla vers 10 heures et demi. Elle avait vraiment bien dormis,ce qui était une première puisqu'elle n'arrivait jamais à dormir d'habitude depuis que ses parents étaient morts. Elle se leva, fit sa toilette, mit sa robe de sorcier de Poudlard, et sortit pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant les portes qui étaient tout naturellement déjà ouverte, elle remarqua que deux professeur s'étaient rajouté à la dernière fois. Qu'elle ne fut sa surprise en voyant Remus assit à la table professorale, un goblet en or à la main, un pain au chocolat dans l'autre, levant les yeux vers elle avec un grand sourire. Et qu'elle ne fut pas l'horreur qu'elle reçut de plein fouet lorsqu'elle croisa le regard noir de son professeur tant redouté des potions -assit à la droite du Directeur qui souriait en tout innocence- la seule place de libre étant à sa droite. Elle s'avança rapidement, gardant les yeux rivaient au sol. Elle prit place à côté du professeur qui ne lui prêta aucune attention. Se gardant de rester droit comme un piquet sur sa chaise, ne mangeant rien, car maintenant, Hermione le savait, mangé pour lui serait comme s'empoisonner, autrement dire se suicider.

-Bonjour Hermione ! S'exclama le directeur qui tourna la tête vers elle, Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, j'espère que soigner le professeur Rogue ne t'a pas posé trop de souci ?

Le dit professeur tourna alors la tête vers elle, bon dieu qu'il avait changé ! Son visage était toujours aussi fin, mais ses cheveux avaient l'air plus doux que gras, son nez plus fin, ses yeux toujours aussi noir, mais il y avait comme un feu ardant et surtout brulant à l'intérieur. Son visage avait littéralement changé, il était devenu, plus calme, reposé... séduisant !

Se rendant compte de sa pensée, elle rougit de plus belle, et les yeux des deux professeurs toujours rivés sur elle, elle balbutia :

-Je... non...Non non non euh... tout, tout vas pour le... Euh...le mieux professeur !

Rogue leva un sourcil et sourit d'un rire moqueur envers la jeune fille, ricanant devant le balbutiement de son élève. Hermione remarqua tout de suite ce sourire blanc, les dents parfaitement alignées, et les deux canines parfaitement aiguisées. « Ce qu'il pouvait être beau... » se dit-elle. « Mais enfin tu débloques ma vieille, il est moche oui ! Ouai dit toi qu'il est moche sa passe mieux ! » Elle ferma alors les yeux et pensa très fort. Beaucoup trop fort d'ailleurs.

-Je vous remercie Miss Granger ! Siffla Rogue, cassant Hermione dans son propre délire.

-Euh... Mais de quoi professeur, se demandant presque si il la remercié de l'avoir soigné.

-De me trouver « moche ». Sa vaudrait en temps normale, 70 points en moins pour Gryffondor, dit-il tout bas, pour que personne n'entende, la voix basse et menaçante. Ne croyez pas que je vous remercie de m'avoir aidé, au contraire je n'aurais permis à aucun de mes élèves de se comportait de la sorte, croyait bien que j'aurai été fort heureux de ne pas vous savoir à mes côtés lorsque tout cela est arrivé.

« Ce qu'il pouvait être énervant tout de même » se dit Hermione la colère pointant sur son visage.

-Et veuillez ne pas répéter ce que vous avez fait durant cette semaine à vos amis qui se feraient surement une joie de le savoir. Dit-il la voix claquante et bourrée de menace que Hermione ne prit point à la légère.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur...je...Je ne répéterai pas... ! Dit-elle avec le mince espoir d'apaiser la colère de Rogue, qui n'avait sans doute pas oublié le fait que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout l'avait aidé, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter.

-Je l'espère ! Dit il en lui lançant un regard noir, puis il se leva et partit en direction de la porte qui se situait derrière la table professorale et dont seul les professeurs avaient le droit d'emprunter.

Hermione avait les fesses collées sur sa chaise, avec la désagréable impression de s'être fait prendre une rouste par la personne qu'elle avait aidé au point de ne pas en manger. Il était peut être devenu un peu plus beau qu'il ne l'était, et cela va sans dire lorsqu'elle le regarda partir, on pouvait apercevoir un corps musclé et bien fait derrière sa robe noire dont il n'avait pas accompagné de sa cape, mais il était toujours le même, avec se caractère désagréable et cette sensation qu'il sait tout de vous d'un simple regard.

-Tout vas bien Hermione ? Demanda Lupin qui avait apparemment suivit la discussion de plus loin.

-Oh euh... Dois-je vous appeler professeur Lupin désormais ? Dit-elle le regard vague.

-Vous le pouvez Miss Granger ! S'exclama tout joyeux le professeur Dumbledore qui avait l'air dans une rêverie parfaite. Je vous présente notre nouveau professeur de DFCM !

-Oh mais c'est magnifique ! Harry sera très content d'apprendre la nouvelle !

Elle ne laissa pas dire un mot de plus, elle se leva et c'est presque en courant qu'elle rejoignit la volière pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses amis.

Rogue était dans ses appartements, il devait se calmer, pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi, était-ce du au faite qu'il était maintenant un vampire et qu'il ne pouvait pas se tenir tranquille lorsque un corps frêle rempli de sang chaud se tenait à côté de lui ?

Il devait trouver une solution à tout cela. Il s'allongea sur le dos sur un canapé au couleur de sa maison et réfléchis, plongé dans le noir de la pièce. Les fenêtres et les volés fermaient.

-Regarde Harry ! S'exclama Ron, une lettre d'Hermione. Aie ! Tu me fais mal Ginny.

-Gros bébé, quel idée de vous battre avec Drago ! Harry lui n'a pas pleuré quand je lui ai tamponné le visage avec du « _désinfectout » _!

-Je ne pleure pas ! Je me plains de ta non-douceur envers ton frère c'est tout !

-Bon Ron lit la lettre ! S'exclama Harry qui en avait plus qu'assez d'entendre les deux se chamailler. Heureusement que Neville lui tenait compagnie, sinon il serait devenu fou. Mais d'ailleurs celui-ci discutait avec Luna, ou plutôt il écouté avec des yeux apeurés les recommandations de Luna qui lui disait de marcher la nuit avec les mains pour chasser des Nargolds de ses rêves car... Oh et puis il n'avait pas envie d'entendre la suite !

-Ron-lit-la-lettre ! Articula-t-il.

-Oui oui ça vient ça vient... Ah voilà ! S'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il eut ouvert la lettre.

_Cher Harry, cher Ron et chère Ginny ! _

_Je vous demande tout d'abord de bien vouloir m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir envoyé de Hiboux lors de cette semaine qui a été pour moi chargé mais dont je m'abstiendrai de vous dire les raisons. _

_J'ai tout d'abord une immense et joyeuse nouvelle à vous annoncer._

_Voilà, le professeur de DFCM dont nous aurions bien aimé donner un nom pendant les vacances n'est autre que Remus. Je vois déjà vos têtes ravis, et je vous attends à Poudlard avec l'impatience de vous revoir. _

_Gros bisous, et affectueusement... _

_Hermione. _

Tous restèrent silencieux à l'énonciation de la nouvelle jusqu'à ce que Luna ouvre la bouche :

-Remus... Remus Lupin ? Le professeur de DFCM qu'on a eu il y a 4 ans ? Mais je croyais que c'était un loup-garou ?

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers elle et prirent tous la parole en même temps, cherchant à lui faire comprendre qui était vraiment Remus.

De retour à Poudlard. Hermione était resté tout l'après-midi à la bibliothèque, l'envie de revoir ses amis lui tordant le ventre, elle n'avait rien mangé. Remus vint alors s'assoir à ses côtés.

-Hermione.

-Professeur Lupin.

-Oh Hermione je t'en pris, entre nous tu peux m'appeler Remus et me tutoyé s'il te plaît. J'ai l'impression d'être un vieillard sénile.

-Ok ! Ok ! Ok ! Alors... Racontes moi tout !

-Euh... Tu te souviens hier, lorsque je t'ai dit que le professeur Dumbledore voulait me voir ?

-Oui...

-... Et bien s'était pour me demander de revenir à Poudlard pour enseigner.

-Et il a eu une très bonne idée non?

-... mmh... Je ne sais pas hermione. Les élèves savent qui je suis réellement, je ne sais pas pourquoi il a voulut me réhabiliter. Je ne suis pas sur de le vouloir se poste Hermione.

-Mais enfin Remus, c'est une seconde chance pour eux !

-Pour eux ?

-Bien sur, ce n'est pas à toi de te racheter, ils doivent t'accepter, et si les parents veulent récupérer leurs enfants, c'est leurs problèmes non ?

-Mais enfin... Hermione, je n'ai pas envie que des élèves ratent leur scolarité à cause de moi ?

-...Pense un peu à toi Remus, tu es entre debonne main ici et je suis sur que le professeur Dumbledore va tout faire pour que les élèves restent, il n'a pas fait ça sans raison non ?

-... Oui tu as probablement raison, comme toujours !

-Merci Remus ! Mais non je n'ai pas toujours raison... Malheureusement.

-Bon ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait de ta semaine Hermione !

-Euh, j'ai aidé Mme Pomfresh à soigner le professeur Rogue.

-Ah ouai ? Je comprends la réaction de Severus se matin lorsqu'il ta vu !

-Ah... Et qu'elle était sa réaction ?

-Et bien comme d'habitude, mais en pire... En gros, continua-t-il devant le visage perplexe de Hermione, il te regardait avec dégout si tu préfère...

-C'est dégueulasse... souffla-t-elle alors, je l'aide et il me balance ses regards noirs à la figure...Je ne comprends pas...

-Tu sais Hermione, on ne comprend pas toujours Rogue, mais je sais qu'il n'aime pas recevoir d'aide, de quiconque sur cette planète. C'est un de ses défauts je dirai.. dit toi quetu n'est pas la seule à te faire balader par l'homme froid et désagréable des cachots... Enfin pas désagréable aux yeux à ce que j'ai pu remarquer... ajouta-t-il.

-Comment ça !

-Allez Hermione, j'ai bien vu ton regard lorsqu'il a quitté la pièce, je suis un loup je te rappel !

Hermione rougit de plus belle et le pria de ne rien dire à personne. Il discutèrent alors d'autres choses et la fin de la journée approcha très vite.

A 20 heure pile, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur les élèves de différentes années qui se précipitèrent dans l'entrée sous le regard énèrvé de Rusard le concierge.

-Harry ! Ron ! Ginny ! Neville ! Luna ! s'écria la petite voix d'Hermione qui couvrait un peu le brouhaha des gens entassés dans l'entrée.

-Hermione ? S'écrièrent les quatres ( luna est toujours un peu dans les vapes xD ) Mais...mais... Pourquoi t'es si pâle ?

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre... Review SVP ? xD**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pour réponse à une review qui a fait tilte dans ma tête ! xD :**_

_**C'est vrai que Hermione n'a pas vraiment exprimé sa souffrance envers la mort de ses parents... C'est une erreur de mon attention...Je suis désolé, je ferai plus attention =) je vais donc vous affirmer que Hermione aura un comportement un peu plus attristé pendant un petit bout de l'histoire... Mais profitez plutôt de lire la suite de l'histoire et de laisser une petite review au passage ! xD...**_

_**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !**_

...-Hermione pourquoi t'es toute pâle ? Dirent Harry, Ron et Neville tout en fonçant vers Hermione qui était en haut des escaliers du Hall d'entrée.

-Quoi ? Oh euh... Ben mince alors, je suis si pâle que ça ?

-Ben oui pas qu'un peu !

-Ah...

Il y eu un moment de silence.

Hermione et ses amis restèrent en haut de l'escalier qui menait à l'entrée d'où ils avaient retrouvé Hermione. Harry, Ron et Neville ne cherchèrent pas d'autres explications à la blancheur d'Hermione, pensant que la mort de ses parents était largement suffisante. Ils allèrent donc dans la Grande Salle, le professeur Macgonagal les forçant à entrer, les premières année ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils s'installèrent sur les bancs en bois les ventres de Harry et Ron gargouillant de plus belle.

-Hermione qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

La griffondor tourna vivement la tête vers ses deux compagnons. Quelques secondes avant, elle regardait en direction de la table des professeurs pour s'apercevoir que le professeur Rogue avait les mains crispé sur sa chaise, le visage blafard et les yeux encore plus noir que d'habitude, les pupilles ayant l'air d'être plus dilatées que la norme. Il regardait la salle sans voir, les pensées surement bien occupées. Elle ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de se coller littéralement sur son professeur, et la voix de Ron la sortie d'un songe rêveur qu'elle aurait bien prolongé...

-Quoi ? Oh euh... Rien je regardais Remus.

Harry et Ron furent pris d'une immense curiosité pour voir leur professeur et grand amis loup-garou. Il était là, assis presque en retrait, se cachant à moitié sous la table, lorsqu'il aperçut les griffondors qui lui faisaient de grands signes, il se redressa légèrement, sa mou se transformant en sourire peu convaincu. Il leurs fit un léger signe avant de se recacher derrière la table, voulant apparemment ne pas se faire voir des élèves. Mais certains élèves l'avaient déjà remarqué. Certains, parmi la table des serpentards se regardèrent comme si la vue de leur ancien professeur les avaient traumatisés, d'autres, plus parmi la table des griffondors, avaient l'air ravis de le revoir.

Lorsque les élèves de première année furent répartis dans leurs maisons respectives, Dumbledore se leva et tapa dans ses mains pour faire rétablir le silence, le brouhaha de la grande Salle étant plus fort de part la vue du professeur Lupin. Il attendit que les élèves se calment et commença son discours :

-Chers élèves, nouveaux ou habitués, je suis ravis de vous revoir, ou bien de vous voir, bien entendu ! Tout d'abord, je vous rappellerai que la forêt interdite est toujours, comme son nom l'indique, in-ter-dite ! Et la listes d'objets interdits établis par Monsieur Rusard sera afficher demain dans le Hall...

Il continua ainsi, énonçant les vieilles et mauvaises habitudes des anciens élèves puis il attendit un petit peu avant de reprendre :

-Et maintenant, que je vous présente vos nouveaux professeurs.

Le trio retinrent leurs respirations, le professeur Dumbledore présenta tous les professeurs pour les premières année, lorsqu'il arriva sur le professeur Rogue et que l'attention des élèves fut sur lui, ils remarquèrent vite son changement d'apparence et un murmure se fit entendre, il n'en tint pas mot et continua de regarder dans le vide.

Dumbledore garda pourtant Remus pour la fin. Lorsqu'il arriva à lui, un calme affreusement pesant et morbide étouffé la pièce.

-Je vous présente enfin pour terminer, votre professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal, le professeur R.J. Lupin !

Une exclamation de terreur, cher certains, comme de bonheur, cher d'autres, se fit entendre dans la salle, qui devint confusion.

-S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît ! Dit Dumbledore tout en faisant signe de se taire. Je sais que certains d'entre-vous le connaissent, il fut professeur de la même matière il y a de cela quatre ans. Et la plupart des élèves ici, savent que ce _bon_ professeur est un loup-garou !

Voilà, c'était dit. Remus, avait l'air d'un nain qui se cacher presque derrière la nappe, alors que des quolibets contre sa nature étaient lancés fusant comme un fouet dans toute la salle. Certains prenaient sa défense, pendant que d'autres ne faisaient que blâmer Dumbledore d'avoir pris un homme aussi dangereux dans une école remplis d'enfants innocents.

Harry et Ron étaient les premiers à crier le plus haut et le plus fort que Remus était un homme avant d'être une bête. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil vers Remus, qui la regardait comme lui disant : « Je te l'avais bien dit... ». Elle regarda ensuite le professeur Rogue qui ne paraissait pas s'occuper le moins du monde de ce qui se passé autour de lui.

Les yeux cette fois ci fermer, Dumbledore fit rétablir le silence d'un claquement de doigt. Tout le monde s'arrêta soudainement de parler, ceux qui voulaient continuer ce contentaient de parler sans qu'un seul son ne sortent de leur bouche.

-Il suffit ! Vous, jeunes et inconscients de la réalité, il continua d'un ton plus ferme, vous ne savez pas ce que vos paroles peuvent faire dans le cœur d'un homme.

Il s'arrêta, attendant que ses élèves prennent conscience de ses paroles. Puis il reprit :

-Le professeur Lupin à été assigné à Poudlard avec accord du Ministère, Lupin tourna alors la tête vers lui, ne sachant apparemment pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Le ministère ayant donné son accord de par le faite que nous avons un excellent professeur de Potion, il montra Severus, et des rirent étouffés se firent entendre, il n'en prit pas garde, qui est l'un des rares à pouvoir confectionner une potion permettant toute sécurité pour le professeur Lupin comme pour vous, élèves. Il est donc bien entendu que durant cette année, je voudrais que vous n'ayez aucuns préjugés envers votre professeur et aucun sous entendu, sachant qu'il est l'un des meilleurs professeur de DFCM que nous n'ayons jamais eu. Sur cela, je vous demande de bien vouloir vous attabler, car j'entends d'ici vos ventres qui gargouillent. Bonne appétit jeune gens.

Cette dernière phrase fut cinglante, et le repas se fit dans une ambiance plus calme et posée que d'habitude. Harry et Ron ne purent s'empêcher de manger comme des sagouins, leurs ventres demandant soulagement depuis le début du discours. Hermione quand à elle, rejeta une dernière fois son regard sur la table des professeurs, d'où le professeur Lupin avait un air légèrement soulagé et lorsqu'il la vit à son tour, il lui rendit un grand sourire. Avant de retourner à son assiette, Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil au professeur Rogue, qui ne mangeait pas, il avait l'air de s'ennuyer fermement. Hermione s'intéressa tout d'un coup à son assiette, le regard de Rogue l'ayant transpercé durant un millième de seconde.

-Je vois que vous avez bien mangé, maintenant j'aimerai que vous reteniez bien ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure et que vous réfléchissiez bien durant la nuit. La nuit porte conseille, comme disent les moldues. Dormez, reposez vous car demain, une dure journée vous attends. Bonne nuit jeunes étudiants...

Un raclement de chaises et de bancs se fit entendre et la salle mit un peu de temps avant de se trouver vide.

-Hermione tu sais c'est quoi le mot de passe ? Demanda Harry lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le tableau de la grosse Dame qui les regardait, le visage reposé par deux mois de vacances.

-Buranium ! S'exclama Hermione

-Bienvenue... dit la grosse Dame aux nouveaux élèves qui la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

Hermione qui était préfète annonça aux nouveaux arrivants ce qu'ils devaient faire et ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Puis elle les laissa s'installer et rejoignit ses deux amis qui étaient assis dans les fauteuils et canapés devant la cheminée.

-Alors cette semaine ? Entama Harry en jouant avec les flammes qui sortaient de la cheminée.

-Dure...

-Dure ? Enfin Hermione, toi au moins tu n'as pas eu a nettoyer tout le jardin du quartier à mains nues, aussi petit soit-il, tu ne peut pas t'imaginer le nombre de mauvaises herbes dans ce minuscule jardin pourrie !

Hermione lança alors un regard foudroyant à Ron.

-Mes parents sont MORTS Ronald, j'aurai préféré cent mille fois ramasser tes maudites herbes plutôt que...

Elle se leva brusquement, les larmes commençant à jaillir, puis elle se détourna lorsqu'Harry essaya de la retenir tout en tapant Ron avec le pied. Elle rejoignit son dortoir où Ginny l'attendait sur son lit.

-Salut ma belle ! Mais... ça va ?

-Oui... Oui, Ginny ça va...

-Arrêtes Hermione ! Tu me l'as fait pas à moi...Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Je... Rien tu sais, la mort de mes parents et tout ça...ça, ça me...

-Tout ça ? Tout ça quoi ?

Hermione la regarda, tremblante. Devait-elle lui en parlait, de ce qui s'était passé durant cette semaine... Ou bien devait-elle faire profil bas comme lui avait demandé son professeur. Tout compte fait, elle décida de lui parler de tout. Sauf de sa nouvel condition de vampire et, bien entendu, de son attirance envers lui. Mais la jeune griffondor habitué aux relations amoureuses, et non comme son aîné, remarqua tout de suite la nuance qui profilait derrière les tournures désordonnées d'Hermione.

-Tu es tombé amoureuses du professeur ROGUE ?

Hermione fut tout d'un coup déstabilisé. Comment... Comment faisait-elle pour savoir qu'elle... Même si ce n'était pas vraiment fondé...Mais tout de même...

Elle l'interrogea du regards :

-Mais enfin Hermione... Je te connais par cœur tu sais !

-Non ! Non, non, non Ginny... Je... C'est pas ce que tu...

-Baaaah... Qui n'a jamais fantasmé sur lui ?

Hermione lui lança un regard interloqué. Que venait-elle de dire là ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais fantasmé sur lui ?

Hermione prit le temps de réfléchir.

-Et bien, jusqu'à maintenant... Non.

-Nooooooooooooon ? Mais enfin... Raaaaaah Hermione ! Tu passes trop de temps avec Harry et Ron ma pauvre. Aucunes filles ici. A part toi. N'as jamais fantasmé sur Rogue enfin...

-Ginny tu m'explique là ! Je me sens complétement idiote !

-Ah... Tu vois ce qu'on ressens quand on est avec toi hein ! Et en plus... Bon d'accord je continu...

-Ouai j'préfère...

-On ne pouvais pas dire qu'il est mon genre, mais il est inévitablement attirant, et surtout...Tu as vu maintenant ? Mon dieu ! Les vacances lui ont fait grand bien !

-Euh...Oui oui oui... C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal...Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait apprécié ses vacances dirons nous...

-Oooooooooh dit dit dit dit ! Je sens que tu me caches quelque chose Hermione !

-Non... J'ai fait promettre au professeur Rogue de ne rien dire...

-Oooooh ! Mais vous avez déjà vos petits secrets à ce que je vois !

-Ginny ce que tu peux être énervante bordel...

-Tu rougis là ?

Hermione la chassa alors de son lit. Ginny lui lançant un coussin à la figure. Elles se couchèrent avec bonne humeur. Ginny continuant à la taquiner pendant quelques minutes après s'être couché.

-Albus !

-Severus ! Mon amis ! Quelle heureuse coïncidence que de vous rencontr...

-Je pense de moins en moins aux petites coïncidences lorsque je vous croise, Dumbledore...

Les deux hommes étaient au détour d'un couloir, l'un faisant face à l'autre. Le plus vieux était en robe de chambre alors que l'autre était en robe tout cour. Dumbledore paraissait amusé, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Severus, qui paraissait plus exaspéré qu'autres choses.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Vous croiser dans un couloir ne dois pas vous rendre dans tous vos états mon bon amis. Rigola Albus.

-Je ne suis plus dans un état « décent »,dirons nous, depuis quelques temps Albus, si vous n'aviez point remarqué !

-C'est vrai Severus ! C'est vrai...

-Je me répète donc, je déteste ça d'ailleurs : Que voulez vous ?

-Je voudrais avoir une petite discussion au sujet de ton « nouveau » toi Severus... Mais si cela est trop te demander, je veux bien attendre et...

-Oui oui oui c'est bon...

Le vieil homme parut ravis et tira l'autre par le bras, l'emmenant dans son bureau...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bon ben la suite arrive je crois... Oui, oui ouiiiiiii là voilaaaaaaaa ! xD ( p'tit délire excusez moi ! ) **_

_**J'espère que vous avez tous aimé mon chapitre précédent, et j'espère que vous aimerez celui-ci... Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture à toutes et à tous ! **_

_**Kissoux...**_

…

-Alors alors alors alors...

Albus s'assit derrière son bureau le visage éclairé d'un magnifique sourire enfantin. Severus parut exaspéré, mais prit place dans le siège que Dumbledore lui désigna du bout du doigt. Il se regardèrent pendant quelques instants avant que Albus ne commence, le visage toujours rayonnant, la nuit toujours gouvernante dans le ciel :

-Une sucette au citron ?

Severus, pour seule réponse, lui lança un regard exaspéré.

-Vous raté bien là un délice des plus doux qu'ils nous aient été donné Severus...

-Le citron, c'est acide Dumbledore pas doux, et je ne peux supporter vos sucreries, comme tout autres aliments malheureusement.

-Ah oui c'est vrai c'est vrai...

-...Bon que fais-je ici Albus ? Il n'est pas question que je m'éternise...

-Je veux que vous me parliez de vous Severus.

-...Pardon ?

-Parlez moi de vous Severus ! J'aimerai comprendre quelque chose...

-...Je pense que si vous me disiez ce que vous voudriez comprendre, je pourrai, si je ne m'abuse, vous apporter une réponse. Aussi satisfaisante soit-elle...

-Aaaaah mais si je faisais ça Severus, je n'aurai plus aucun plaisir à vous convoquer dans mon bureau...

-...Ah... Alors que voulez vous savoir sur moi ?

-Mmmmmmmh... Que manque-t-il dans votre vie pour vous satisfaire Severus ?

-...

-...? Alors ?

-Je ne perçois rien de bon derrière votre question Albus, je pense que je vais suivre mes intuitions et vais me retirer...

Il se leva et commença à se diriger vers la porte.

-Bon bon d'accord d'accord...! Je rigolais...

Severus se retourna lentement et regarda le vieil homme qui avait un visage sincère.

-Dois-je en être sur ?

-Oui oui oui... Enfin... Bon répondez en un ou deux mots ça me suffira...

-Vous savez bien que je ne me révèle pas à n'importe qui !

-Mais suis-je n'importe qui ? Demanda Albus, le visage soudain sérieux.

-...Non...Vous ne l'êtes pas...

-Effectivement... C'est pour cela que... il désigna le siège que Rogue venait de quitter.

Severus se rassit et parut réfléchir. Il ferma les yeux et se plongea dans ses pensées, certaines lui faisant mal, mal là où plus rien ne marchaient. Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux et regarda Albus avec gravité.

-...Je... Je ne sais plus trop Albus...J'ai perdu la notion des choses il y a si longtemps...

-...Je comprends, je comprends...

-...

-...

-...Êtes vous satisfait de ma réponse qui comportait plus de deux mots ? Puis-je me retirer ?

-...Oui, oui vous le pouvez, vous le pouvez...

Severus sortit en silence, sous le regard inquiet d'Albus qui avait bien sa petite idée à la question qui avait tant troublé son jeune amis. L'amour, l'amour... Voilà ce qui manque à cet homme.

-...Et peut être le sang... Huhuhu !

…

_« Ce qu'il pouvait être énervant avec ses questions plus que troublantes... » _pensa Severus qui retournait à ses appartements. Il avait bien une réponse à sa question, qui aux premiers abords paraissait loufoque, mais elle était bien enfouis. Et jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait osé la ressortir. La peur de perdre ceux qu'il aimait une nouvelle fois étant trop forte. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'aimer quelqu'un, c'était impossible, irréalisable, impensable... Il songeait encore à la question lorsqu'il arriva devant le portrait qu'il connaissait depuis 15 ans maintenant... (Ndl : faites un petit calcul xD )

Il entra dans son salon, et décida de se dégourdirent les mains en faisant les quelques potions que Pomfresh lui avait demandé. Il entra dans son bureau, incroyablement bien rangé. Il commença à préparer tout ce dont il avait besoin pour trois potions différentes. Il prépara ses chaudrons et ses ingrédients. Mais il eut soudain un doute. Son petit tour dans le coma l'avait un peu amoché, et sa mémoire était depuis, légèrement défaillante. Il chercha donc son livre qui contenait les ingrédients manquants dont il ne se souvenait pas. Il ne le trouva pas...

Tout d'abord, il pensa que sa mémoire lui jouait encore un coup, mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas encore touché un seul de ses livres depuis qu'il était revenu de l'infirmerie, et il savait parfaitement où se trouvaient chacun de ses livres, aussi nombreux soient-ils. Il remarqua alors que deux autres livres lui manquaient dont un qui appartenait à la bibliothèque de l'école...Peut être que Pomfresh les lui avait emprunté, mais elle les lui aurait rendu depuis fort longtemps déjà... Ou bien était-ce Albus, après tout, celui-ci ne se gênait jamais. Mais il les lui aurait rendu depuis longtemps aussi...

Il commença à fulminer. Qui donc avait-il put lui prendre un de ses précieux livres qu'il chérissait presque autant qu'il aurait chéris une femme. Seul Albus et Pomfresh avait accès à ses appartements... Et il n'avait jamais donné l'autorisation à quiconque d'autre qu'eux.

Il tapa du poing sur le mur, et commença à ranger tous ce qu'il avait sortit, ne pouvant pas terminer ses potions, les ingrédients manquants ne voulant toujours pas réapparaître dans sa tête. Lorsqu'il eut finis de tout ranger. Il décida de s'assoir à son bureau pour se calmer. Que pouvait-il donc faire...? Manger peut-être ?...

…

C'était le matin, Hermione fut réveillé, ainsi que les autres filles, par les rayons du soleil qui fusaient à travers la pièce. Elles se levèrent toutes et Ginny rejoignit Hermione dans la salle de bain.

-Alors Mione ? Bien dormis ?

-Mmmoui...

-... Aurait tu rêvais de lui ?

-Arrêtes tu veux ? Je ne vais pas non plus m'adonnai à tout ça ? Je tiens à resté digne !

-Mais enfin Hermione... Tu peux resté digne sans pour autant avoir des rêves sexuels !

Hermione la regarda presque indigné.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais fait des rêves dans ce genre, si c'est ça, je veux bien dire à MacGonagal que je l'aime...

-Si...Si bien sûr j'en ai déjà fait mais...Mais pas avec lui...

-...Mouai... Je dois te croire peut être ?

-Ginny !

-...

-...Bon oui d'accord, mais c'était pas vraiment...sexuel comme tu dis...

-...Ben attaque Hermione !

-Comment ça attaque ?

-Tu peux pas pendant la vie réelle, fait le en rêve non d'un chien !

-...N'importe quoi...

-Bah... Si tu veux que je t'aide, suis mes conseilles...

-Je veux pas de ton aide Ginny...

-Tu as tort !

Puis Ginny sortit de la Salle de Bain, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Hermione finit de s'habiller avant de descendre dans la salle commune pour apercevoir les garçons et son amie l'attendre près du portrait. Ron fut le premier à s'approchait d'elle pour lui dire bonjour :

-Je suis désolé pour hier Mione... Pardonne-moi, je ne m'étais pas... Enfin je m'excuse.

-C'est bon c'est bon Ron... J'te pardonne...

Tout de suite, l'atmosphère fut plus légère, et c'est le cœur léger qu'Hermione partit prendre son petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle qui était déjà bien remplis, elle aperçut tout de suite le fameux professeur, assit sur sa chaise, le visage encore plus blanc que la veille, les mains toujours autant crispés. Il parlait au professeur Dumbledore et avait l'air franchement énervé. Lorsque Dumbledore releva la tête montrant que la conversation était finis, il dirigea son regard vers Hermione qui était assise en train de boire du thé, suivit de près pas Rogue qui fixa Hermione du regard. Elle finit son petit déjeuner sous le regard des deux hommes, et elle fut prise d'un léger malaise qui n'avait rien à voir avec un mal-être, elle ne sut définir le mot, mais Ginny lui souffla à l'oreille, ayant remarqué tout l'inter locution muette.

-Tu es amoureuse Hermione...

Elle rougit, et fut ravis de voir ses amis se levaient. Elle fit de même et il allèrent voir le professeur MacGonagal qui attendaient ses élèves dans le Hall pour recevoir leurs emplois du temps.

-Oh noooooon ! Commence par Divination... (ndl : vous y avait crût hein ? xD)s'écria Ron bien fort comme si il voulait que tout le monde entende sa douleur superflue.

-Nous c'est Potions avec les poufsouffles ! Dit Ginny qui tapota furtivement Hermione dans le dos.

-Oh ma pauvre... dit Harry. Commençait avec le bâtard...

-Oh s'il te plaît Harry reste polie ! Défendit soudain Ginny sous les gros yeux de tous.

-Euh...

Elle les laissa là et alla chercher ses affaires pour la journée, après avoir lançait un clin d'œil à Hermione qui n'en pouvait déjà plus d'avoir à supporter les sous-entendus de Ginny, gros comme des éléphants.

Ils allèrent tous chercher leurs affaires et commencèrent leur journée, les garçons en divination, et Hermione en Arithmencie. Elle regarda une dernière fois son emploi du temps et aperçut avec « plaisir » ( bien entendu garder au fond d'elle ) qu'ils auraient cours de potions juste après déjeuner.

-Bonjour les sortilèges ! On a déjà pleins de devoirs et on va avoir potion. Comme si ça pouvait arranger quelque chose ! S'exclamèrent Ron et Harry.

Hermione ne partagea pas leurs points de vue. Elle s'assit sur les bancs de la table des Griffondors et commença à manger. Le visage concentré sur les devoirs qu'ils avaient à faire. Peut-être irait-elle faire un petit tour à la bibliothèque ?

-Alors Mione ? Comment c'était l'Arithmencie ?

-Oh merveilleux...Aucuns devoirs !

-Pffff comme toujours... Ah voilà Ginny ! Salut Ginny !

-Coucou les garçons ! Salut Mione !

-Salut Ginny...

La rousse s'assit aux côtés d'Hermione et engagea la discussion, les deux garçons trop occupés à parler de quidditch ne firent attention à aucuns mots qu'échangèrent les demoiselles.

-Alors Hermignonne ? On attend avec impatience la première heure de cours de l'après-midi ?

-Ginny... S'il te plaît... Ne commence pas. On est que le premier jour de l'année. Comment veux-tu qu'il... qu'il se passe quelque chose ?

-Il arrive toujours des merveilles lorsqu'on ne si attend pas... Tu verras !

-Je préfère rien voir...

-Bah... Mange au dieu de dire n'importe quoi !

Ils finirent leurs repas, Hermione qui gardait un œil sur la table des professeurs n'aperçut à aucun moment du repas l'homme qu'elle cherchait des yeux, mais tomba sur Remus, dont ses premiers cours avaient l'air de s'être bien passés.

…

-Ouvrez vos livres page 150 et dites qu'elles sont les propriétés de l'ingrédient citer tout en haut de la page...

Ils étaient tous devant lui, les visages terrorisés cherchant dans leurs manuels ce qu'il leurs avait demandé. Il regardait Hermione, qui cherchait frénétiquement dans son manuel de potion. C'était donc cette... « gamine » qui lui avait pris ses deux manuels qu'il avait tant cherché la nuit dernière. Il se jura qu'il aurait une petite discussion avec elle à la fin du cours, discussion quelle n'oublierai pas de si tôt. Il sourit intérieurement. Il attendit alors une réponse et chercha du regard les mains qui auraient toutes dus être levées. Il soupira ne voyant qu'une seule et unique main pointant vers le plafond. Il leva les yeux au ciel et annonça du voix exaspérée.

-Oui Miss Granger...?

-Pour...Pour répondre à la question Monsieur...

-...Je vous écoute...

-Euh...La griffe érisé est un ingrédient supposé apporter un...

« Encore et toujours cette voix féminine exaspérante... » se dit Severus, n'écoutant aucunement la réponse de la jeune femme qu'il savait bonne. Il la regarda, elle avait finis de parler et le regardait les joues rougies par il ne savait quoi.

-Encore une réponse tirer de votre manuel miss Granger... Faites un peu dans l'original pour une fois. Cela fais 7 ans que je entends encore et toujours les mêmes réponses qui sortent de votre bouche. J'aimerai bien que vous changiez de registre.

Il y eu de l'agitation colérique parmi les Griffondors alors que ses Serpentards paraissaient excités.

-Après la « brillante » intervention de miss Granger, je vous convie à préparez la potion de votre manuel et veuillez pour une fois, Londubat, avoir un peu plus de jugeote que l'année dernière, je sens planer une retenue au dessus de votre tête si vous faites une fois de plus exploser votre chaudron qui n'ai, à l'évidence, pas fait pour ça. Commencez !

Les élèves s'activèrent sans demandez leur reste et Hermione fut l'une des premières à prendre tous les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin. Bien décidé à montrer à Rogue qu'elle n'était plus un cornichon dont il les avait traité en première année et dont elle s'efforçait chaque année à lui démontrer.

Lorsque Rogue passa dans les rangs, Hermione s'attendit à ce que, comme d'habitude, il ne jète pas un coup d'œil à sa potion qui était comme toujours, parfaite. Mais cette fois-ci, il s'arrêta devant son chaudron et hermione eut soudain la folle idée qu'il allait la féliciter, mais il fit autrement.

Il se pencha vers elle et Hermione dont le cœur défaillit lorsque la froideur de son corps se fit sentir sur le sien qui était chaud. Il n'était à 50 centimètres de son visage et lui dit avec une répugnance bien affichée sur son visage :

-Vous viendrez me voire à la fin du cours Miss Granger. Sans fautes !

Puis il repartit en direction de son bureau où il s'assit en silence.

A la fin du cours, Hermione se leva, remplis sa fiole de la potion qu'elle avait préparé, et l'amena au bureau de son professeur qui la regarda quelques instants. Elle alla ranger ses affaires et mis un temps fou avant de tout pouvoir faire rentrer dans son sac. Lorsque tous les élèves furent partit, Hermione regarda Harry et Ron qui l'attendaient à la sortie et leur dit d'aller au cours suivant sans l'attendre d'un simple signe de tête. Il la laissèrent donc là.

-Venez ici Miss...

Il avait l'air contrarié. Qu'avait-elle donc bien put faire ? Elle s'approcha de lui tout en fixant ses pieds. Quelle drôle de sensation elle avait au fond de son ventre et de son abdomen, comme si tout à l'intérieur était compressé. Elle savait que les vampires avaient une sorte de magnétisme dans leur nouvelle apparence qui permettais d'attirer leurs proies plus facilement, mais là... Impossible que ce soit aussi fort... A moins que ce ne soit autre chose...

-Oui monsieur ?

-...Je vous prierez de me dire ce que vous avez fait durant la semaine dernière. En détail !

-Euh...

-...

-Euh...

-J'attends !

-Ben, je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi je...

-Alors je vais être plus précis... Avez vous des choses qui ne vous appartiennent pas dans vos affaires miss ?

Hermione parut réfléchir. Elle chercha bien au fond de sa tête et le regarda comme pour lui dire qu'elle ne voyait pas. Il la regarda avec un regard froid, l'incitant à chercher encore...

-Oh...! Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Apparemment elle avait compris se dit Severus.

-...Je veux les récupérer demain ! Sans fautes miss Granger ! Vous aurez trois retenues tous les lundi soirs qui arrivent, à 19 heures à partir de lundi prochain. Pour avoir dérober des livres à un professeur sans en avoir la permission et vous faites perdre 50 points à Griffondor. Bravo miss Granger, je sens que McGonagal va être ravie de vos premiers « exploits » durant le premier jour... Maintenant _sortez_ !

-Mais...mais monsieur je...

Il se leva plombant Hermione sur place, sa grande taille et la puissance qui émane de son corps firent reculer Hermione d'au moins 10 pas.

-_Sortez !_

Hermione courut vers la sortie. Elle rejoignit le cours de métamorphose en s'excusant pour son retard auprès du professeur MacGonagal.


	6. Chapter 6

…

-Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?

-C'est rien Harry c'est rien...

Hermione s'assit en silence aux côtés de Harry et Ron, et sortit ses affaires de métamorphose. Elle continua le nez plongé dans son bouquin.

-Pourquoi t'as mis si longtemps ?

-Rien c'est bon Ron on en parle plus tard ok ?

-Ok...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Plus tard...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

…

-Bon Hermione t'accouche ? Pourquoi ça a prit si longtemps avec Rogue ? Il te voulait quelque chose ? Après tout ce connard ne peut que...

-Ron ! C'est-Bon...! Il ma retenu à la fin parce qu'il voulait que je lui rende un livre que je lui avait emprunté durant la semaine dernière sans sa permission il m'a donc enlever des points et mis 3 retenues tous les lundis soirs à partir de lundi prochain! Ça te va comme ça ?

-MAIS QUEL CONN... !

-Ron ! Tu vas arrêté de te conduire comme un pur gamin ? On à 17 ans je te rappelle...!

-Ouai...Ouai...

-Bien !

-Oh Lupin !

Harry qui suivait la conversation discrètement tourna vivement la tête vers ses deux camarades en leur montrant du doigt Remus qui fermait la porte de sa salle à clé. Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers lui et lui firent de grands signes, ce dont le professeur ne tarda pas à remarquer.

-Salut Remus ! Fit Ron d'un ton joyeux.

-Ron ! Ici c'est le professeur ou monsieur Lupin ok gros débile ?

-C'est bon Hermione ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave. Fit lupin de sa voix grave et enrouée.

A l'évidence, il n'avait pas l'air bien. Il avait d'immenses cernes sous les yeux et ses cheveux tiraient plus sur le gris que sur le brun.

-La pleine Lune est dans trois jours...Dit-il en voyant leurs regards parcourir son visage. J'attendais votre visite. Je me doutais bien que vous viendriez.

-Alors cette première journée Remus ? Demanda Harry.

-Franchement...Mmmmh...Satisfaisante. Oui. C'est le terme ! Il leur offrit un rire joyeux et les trois amis se détendirent. Je ne pensais pas que mes élèves m'accepteraient aussi facilement. Mais je l'ai déjà dit et je le redis. C'est vraiment une chance que Severus soit là pour me fournir sa potion.

Harry et Ron tirèrent une mine qui désapprouvait les propos de Remus. Ils auraient préférés à ce que Rogue ne soit pas là. Mais Hermione les dévisagea si férocement qu'il refusèrent de faire un commentaire.

-Bien sur j'ai eu droit à quelques insultes de la part de quelques uns, continua Remus, mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que les ¾ de mes élèves se comportent comme si de rien n'était !

-Oh je suis sur que la remarque de Dumbledore sur vous à sut les dissuader de vous importunez Remus. Dit Hermione le visage rayonnant.

-Oui...Je pense bien. Mais au faite, vous avez cours quand avec moi ?

Ils regardèrent en même temps leur emplois du temps et aperçurent rapidement leur premier cours de DCFM. Demain, dernière heure. Ils lui répondirent et prirent ensuite congé, se faufilant dans les couloirs pour ce rendre dans leurs dortoirs pour déposer leurs affaires et aller manger.

Hermione monta dans son dortoir en laissant les garçon allaient dans le leur, et retrouva Ginny, qui rangé ses affaires dans sa valise cabossée.

-Salut.

-Oh Salut Mione ! Alors ? Cette après-midi, comment c'était ? Dit la rousse les yeux chargés de sous-entendus.

-S'il te plaît Ginny...Tu ne veux pas me fiche la paix de secondes hein ?

-Allez quoi !

La rousse sauta sur sa valise qui se referma sous un CRAC sonore et s'assit sur son lit en attendant plus de son amie qui n'était pas décidé à lui répondre. Hermione commença à ranger ses affaires et Ginny dut réappuyer sur la question une deuxième fois pour obtenir une réponse.

-Il m'a foutue trois heures de colle et enlevé plusieurs points ça te va ? Dit la brune exaspéré.

-Oh mais c'est génial !

-Pardon ?

-...Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que...Bon d'accord pour les points c'est moins bien, mais 3 heures de colles...ça signifie 3 heures seules avec lui ma vieille !

-Ginny ! Ça suffit là ! Je n'aime pas Rogue, je ne le trouve absolument pas beau et charismatique et séduisant et...Et attirant et...

-...Totalement sexy ?

-Oui ! et...Euh...

-C'est clair ! T'es Raide Dingue de lui !

-Non !

-Si !

-...

La rousse sourit de plus belle.

-Tu sais très bien que je suis la meilleur quand il s'agit de couple et... EH où tu vas ?

Hermione s'était brusquement levé, s'était dirigé vers sa table de chevet pour prendre deux bouquins posés en vraque sur une autres piles de livres et se dirigea vers la sortie laissant son amie de marbre face à cette indifférence.

Pour Ginny, c'était clair, elle était tombé sur « la » fille qui « aimait » Severus Rogue. C'était franchement normale, plusieurs filles fantasmées sur lui. Hermione devait être la seule à ne jamais voir les jeunes écolières dévoraient le professeur de leurs yeux, surement en s'imaginant ce qu'il y avait en dessous, et se demandant si elle avait une petite chance de le découvrir.

Hermione se dirigeait vers les cachots avec ses deux livres à la main, bien décidé à les rendre à son propriétaire avec une légère avance. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte donnant sur la salle de cours de Rogue et aperçut qu'elle était entrouverte. Elle regarda par entrebâilleur de la porte, se demandant si le maître des potions était là. Elle ne vit rien. Elle ouvra donc la porte en grand.

-Professeur Rogue ? Professeur je...!

Elle s'arrêta net. Elle sentait une présence. Une présence forte, comme si celle-ci était dans sa tête. Elle regarda aux alentours, il n'y avait pourtant personne. Elle fut pris soudain de frisson. Mais que lui arrivait-elle ? La réponse était juste là derrière.

-Que faites-vous ici Miss Granger ?dit une voix d'un murmure, glacial et cassant.

Hermione se retourna vivement, Rogue n'était qu'à 50 centimètres d'elle, regardant un point fixe derrière Hermione, les yeux rouges flamboyants, et le visage blanc, macabre. Elle prit soudain conscience pourquoi cet homme l'attirait. Il était grand et puissant, son corps dressé devant-elle la surplombait et ses muscles étaient aux garde-à-vous alors qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Il dégageait une force froide et caractériel très spécifique à lui-même. Et ça lui plaisait pour elle ne savait quoi. Ses yeux, froids et ténébreux, l'attiraient. Sa bouche tout aussi pâle que son visage la tourmentait. Ses mains, ses mains talentueuses qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Et son intelligence... elle avait toujours rêvé d'être une élève brillante à ses yeux, et lui, lui ne l'avait jamais prise ne serait-ce que pour une bonne élève, non, pour lui se sera toujours Miss-Je-Sais-Tout... Cette brusque pensée la sortit de son observation et prit la parole après avoir rougi de plus belle.

-Je...Je vous rapportais vos livre. Monsieur.

Rogue, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis qu'il avait pris la parole, se résigna à poser les yeux sur elle.

Hermione fut soudain envahit d'une chaleur immense qui consumait son corps, cellule par cellule, dés qu'elle croisa le regard Rouge vif de son professeur.

-Ce n'est absolument pas le moment Miss Granger...

Il s'avança vers son bureau, prenant bien soin de ne pas s'approcher d'elle. La faim le tenaillait beaucoup trop pour qu'il ne ressente pas le besoin de se nourrir, et il avait encore dès choses à faire avant de pouvoir allé subsister dans la forêt interdite. En effet, depuis qu'il était revenu du bureau du directeur, celui-ci lui avait envoyé un message par « correspondance-tableau-Poudlard » pour lui dire que si il voulait se nourrir, la forêt était tout à lui.

Il s'assit donc derrière son bureau et fit tournoyer sa baguette pour qu'apparaissent un chaudron et plusieurs ingrédients dont Hermione ne pouvait pas tous les citer.

-Que faites-vous encore là Miss Granger ? Je vous ai dit que ce n'était pas le moment ! Dit il tout en regardant ses ingrédients et les plaçant dans un ordre bien précis, Hermione suivant chacun de ses mouvements.

-Je viens vous les ramener ! Dit elle en secouant ses livres dans ses mains. Elle en fit tomber un par terre et Rogue se leva brusquement. Le bruit l'ayant sortit de sa transe.

-Excusez-moi...

Hermione se baissa alors pour ramasser le livre qu'elle venait de faire tomber et lorsqu'elle se releva, elle s'aperçut que Rogue était juste au-dessus de son visage, la regardant avec le même regard brulant et le visage inexpressif au possible.

-Sortez. Dit-il dans un murmure à peine audible. Laissez les livres sur la table et _sortez !_

Hermione déglutit puis posa les livres sur la table, et sortit sous le regard brulant de Rogue.

Lorsqu'elle fut dehors et qu'elle eut fermé la porte de la salle de classe, elle s'adossa contre un mur et se recoiffa en sortant un petit miroir de sa poche, puis elle se dirigea vers la grande Salle en repensant à ses yeux, et à se corps qui l'attiraient, plus qu'il ne fallait. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la table des Griffondors, elle aperçut ses amis qui la regardaient étrangement et les rejoignit en s'asseyant aux côtés de Ginny.

-T'étais où ? Demanda Ron

-J'étais allé rendre les livres de Rogue.

-Ah...Ok. Il se détourna alors vers Harry et tous les deux entamèrent une discussion plus ou moins active.

Hermione les regarda tous les deux discutaient vivement, puis tourna la tête vers Ginny, celle-ci la regardait, le visage soupçonneux.

-...Ginny.

-Oui ?

-...Je crois bien que tu as encore raison...

Le visage de Ginny s'illumina soudain et celui d'Hermione se ternit. Une grande discussion allait s'imposer dans les dortoirs, elle en était sur.

-J'ai donc encore raison hein ? S'exclama Ginny qui l'entrainait déjà dans les dortoirs des filles sous les yeux intrigués de Ron et Harry.

Arrivé dans le dortoir vide, Hermione se décida à tout lui dire. Les impressions qu'elle avait eut, la sensation, la chaleur, tout...

-Ouaaah... c'est vrai qu'il est vraiment sex cette année. C'est fou ! Mais y a pas à dire ma vieille ! T'es en pleine Love-Story ! Et qui mieux que Ginny Weasley pour te donner des conseils !

-Oh non ! Suuuuuurement pas !

-Discutes pas ! C'est comme ça un point c'est tout !

Elles finirent leur discussion, chacune dans son lit respectif à se raconter des boutades sur Rogue et sur les copains de Ginny, qui lui donnait des conseils plus ou moins osés sur la façon d'aborder le professeur le plus fantasmé, d'après ginny, du collège.

-Commença ? Rogue n'est pas vraiment...

-Enfin ma chérie ! Rogue est surement la cible de toutes les serpentardes et de plusieurs filles du collège, « qui n'as pas fantasmé sur Rogue est une paumés ! »...Enfin me regarde pas comme ça ! Toi c'est arrivé... Tard, mais c'est arrivé.

Elles rigolèrent, Hermione ne pensant pas que Rogue était vraiment un fantasme pour les jeunettes de Poudlard, et pourtant elle ne se doutait pas que le lendemain, les dires de Ginny se révélaient être vrais.

En effet, lorsque l'heure de potion arriva, elle resta attentive sur les filles qui s'installaient aux premiers rangs. D'ailleurs, chaque année, elles s'installaient toutes aux premiers rangs. Elle regarda leurs visages. Elles avaient toutes le regards braquer sur Rogue. Ginny avait encore raison, et elle devait bien être la seule à ne pas s'en être rendu compte...

-Vous avez devant vous les ingrédients nécessaire à la fabrication de la potion dont nous avons parlez en fin de cours hier. Vous la préparez avec une grande délicatesse. Commencez. _Et en silence !_

Il parla, puis se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la salle qui contenait tous les ingrédients dont les élèves avaient besoin.

Hermione ne mit pas plus d'une demi-heure pour finir sa potion. Comme d'habitude, elle commença à ranger les ingrédients. Elle arriva devant la réserve et poussa la porte. Et elle le vit.

Il était là. Assit sur une chaise. Se mordant le poing les yeux fermés. Le visage crispé. Dès qu'elle entra, il ouvrit les yeux et la foudroya du regard comme la dernière fois. Il la regarda et ne bougea pas.

-Professeur ?

-Oui Miss Granger ? Dit-il entre deux grognements, sa voix d'habitude froide, celle-ci était chaude, même brulante si c'était possible.

-Je...Les ingrédients ? Déposer...là ?

Il la regarda. Elle se dit qu'elle devait vraiment avoir une drôle de tête pour qu'il ne réagisse pas. Mais elle se rappela ce qu'il était vraiment et décida de faire fit de la situation et de retourné s'assoir à sa place et d'attendre la fin du cour. Alors qu'elle se retournait, il l'interpela.

-Non...C'est bon Miss vous pouvez ranger vos ingrédients...

Il se leva et passa devant elle sans la regarder et retourna dans la salle de classe.

La journée ce fit sinon sans encombre, et elle se finit par DFCM, ce qui fit plaisir aux garçons, et à Hermione aussi d'ailleurs...

La semaine passa, le professeur Rogue allait de plus en plus mal d'après Hermione, il avait le visage de plus en plus blanc, et elle le soupçonnait de ne pas se « nourrir ». Il avait le visage crispé dans tout ses cours et elle ne le vit plus jamais disparaître de sa salle de classe, elle pensa que depuis qu'elle l'avait surpris en pleine séance de « contrôle-de-soi-même », il ne quitterai plus ses cours.

La situation empirer presque. Hermione s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il l'avait convoqué dans sa salle de classe :

-Entrez Miss Granger et restez près de la porte !

Elle le regarda, il était à l'opposer d'elle, coincer dans un coin de sa classe à lire un livre dans l'ombre de l'angle du mur. Il ne la regardait pas à et elle avait l'impression qu'il ne respirait même pas.

-Euh...

Elle fit un pas et recula brusquement lorsqu'il se leva d'un bond et s'avança dangereusement vers elle. Il s'arrêta alors brusquement, comme si un mur l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Il se figea et la regarda de son regard fiévreux et brulant. Elle se sentit fondre.

-Vos heures de colles sont toutes annulées Miss Granger !_ Sortez ! _Souffla-t-il.

OoOoOoOoOoO

…

Remus était en train de corriger les derniers devoirs de ses élèves de troisième année et fut ravis de voir qu'ils avaient tous retenu la leçon de leur cours précédent. Il se félicita lui-même et s'apprêta à prendre une douche lorsque on toqua.

« Toc ! Toc ! Toc ! »

-Oui entrez ! Ah Severus !

Rogue entra dans la classe et retroussa ses lèvres en fronçant les sourcils.

-Merlin ça sent mauvais ici Lupin ! Tu ne te lave pas ? Gronda Rogue.

Lupin se sentit. Il ne sentait pourtant pas mauvais. Il avait prit une douche ce matin et...Ah oui.

-C'est normale que tu trouves que ça sente mauvais ici Severus.

-...Et pourquoi donc ?

-Disons que pour des personnes comme toi, Severus grogna, les Loup-Garou ne sentent pas forcément la rose si tu préfères !

Pour Severus, il préférait mille fois rester avec Lupin plutôt que de sentir l'odeur de sang durant toutes ses journées. Il serait bien resté avec lui pour seule compagnie si la compagnie avait était autre que Lupin. Il en avait marre de devoir se retenir de mordre à tout bout de champs, et se nourrir dans la forêt n'était absolument pas facile et il préférait ne pas le faire, la dernière fois, il faillit crever parce qu'Hagrid l'avait pourchassé dans toute la forêt avec son arbalète.

-...Intéressant...Je t'apporte ta potion. Bois là maintenant si possible, j'aimerai ne pas avoir à la refaire juste parce qu'elle est trop froide et que ses effets se sont estompés.

-Tu vas trouver un moyen pour ton état ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Comment dire, tu es pâle, tu as les yeux constamment rouge et tu manques de mordre les élèves qui passent. Et oui, je laisse trainer mes oreilles dans les conversations des élèves. Ils ont de plus en plus peur de toi Severus...

-Je ne me mêle pas de tes affaires Remus, dit Severus d'un ton irrité. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi je me mêle des tiennes.

Puis il s'en alla laissant le Lycanthrope seule.

-C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles Remus, Severus... Murmura-t-il en regardant ce dernier partir. Peut-être pourrions nous tout compte fait être amis ? Après tout ce temps...


End file.
